A New Daivs In Town
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Brooke is excited her sister that has been going to school in New York and has been gone for four years in coming home on a break. When she returns things might stir up...
1. Brooke's Sister

Brooke and Peyton enter the halls of Tree Hill High. Brooke's cell ring Brooke answers, "Hello" she walks away from Peyton.

Nathan walks up to Peyton and then Haley right after that. Brooke shrieks and exclaims, "My sister is coming home tonight!"

Haley questioned, "You have a sister?"

Brooke answered, "Yeah she's a student at Juilliard, she's a year older than me, and."

Nathan interrupted and stated, "And a complete opposite."

Peyton said, "That's great Brooke. It's been what four years?" Brooke nodded yes.

Haley asked, "She doesn't come home for Christmas?"

Brooke spoke, "Nope okay Peyton you have to come over today and help me clean her room."

Peyton responded, "Sure thing Brooke."

Meanwhile at the river court Lucas topped to get a couple of lay ups before school started. Lucas notices a stranger shooting the basketball, and not just any stranger a hot girl. Lucas than noticed that she was making the shots from half court Lucas commented, "Nice shot."

The girl turned around and thought 'damn!' The girl spoke, "Thanks."

Lucas questioned, "You new around here?"

The girl answered, "You could say that."

Lucas asked, "How about a game of one on one?"

The girl smiled and replied, "Sure."

They started playing and about twenty minutes into the game Lucas gasped, "Wow" trying to catch his breath.

The girl questioned, "Not tired are you?"

Lucas spoke, "Just a little" looking at his watch "Shoot I have to run I gotta get to school."

The girl responded, "I guess I will see you around."

It was about lunch time at school after Lucas went home and showered. Haley asked, "Has anyone seen Lucas?"

Lucas said, "Right here."

Haley questioned, "Where have you been?"

Lucas answered, "At the river court, then home to shower."

Peyton stated, "You do know that if you start going to your classes now you'll get into trouble for ditching."

Lucas puzzled, "So are you telling me to ditch the whole day?"

Brooke answered, "Of course she is because Peyton is ditching with me after lunch, and you can join us."

Lucas asked, "What are we going to do?"

Brooke responded, "You'll see."

Lucas remarked, "She's smiling."

Peyton smirked, "Which is never a good thing."

So Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas left school, and went to Brooke's house. They all walked into a certain room Lucas noticed the book shelves full of books. Lucas puzzled, "Whose room is this? Certainly not yours."

Brooke replied, "Well duh it's my sister's room."

Lucas asked, "You have a sister?"

Peyton explained, "Yeah she's a year older than Brooke. She goes to Juilliard in New York Brooke and her are complete opposites."

Brooke exclaimed, "I'm so excited it has been four years."

Lucas questioned, "Why so long?"

Brooke answered, "My family isn't big on family gatherings."

Lucas looked at his watch and said, "I'm suppose to meet Hales at the café in ten later."

Brooke and Peyton cleaned for hours just than someone walked in and stated, "This is a surprise."

Brooke turned around, got all wide eyed, and screamed, "Ahh you're here! I can't believe it." Brooke hugged her sister "I missed you so much Riley."

Riley smiled and replied, "I missed you too Brooke."

Brooke said, "Okay there is something different about you."

Peyton remarked, "She got hot!"

Brooke spoke, "Yeah I think that's it."

Riley said, "Hey Peyton not looking too shabby yourself. My room looks the same except without dust." Turning to Brooke "You cleaned" Riley smiled at Brooke.

Brooke stated, "Yes believe it or not that when mother and father are away I do know how to fend for myself."

Riley questioned, "So mom and dad are gone?"

Brooke answered, "On a two month expedition in Africa didn't they tell you?" Riley nodded no "Hmm that's weird."

Peyton said, "So we thought on your first night in we would just have a chick night." Riley smiled.


	2. Status Quo

At Karen's Café Haley was studying with Lucas; when he heard his mom take down a delivery order for Brooke's house. Lucas spoke, "I'll take it."

Haley stated, "No you don't! This is my Lucas time."

Karen replied, "That's alright honey Jake is taking it." Karen walked over to Haley and Lucas "Why the sudden interest in helping with deliveries?"

Haley answered, "Because Lucas wants to see what Brooke's sister looks like."

Karen questioned, "Brooke has a sister?" Haley nodded yes "That's a scary thought."

Haley said, "They're supposed to be like complete opposites at least that is what Nathan has said."

Lucas winced at the mentioned of Nathan's name coming from his best friend's mouth. Sure Lucas can actually stand to be in the same room with the guy now, and not want to pound his face in. But Nathan and he still had their differences especially with Haley. Haley swears there is no romantic interest in him that she is just his tutor. Haley wouldn't even have to be that if she wasn't trying to protect him from Nathan's hazing.

Haley noticed Lucas space off, but she let it slide considering she brought up Nathan. Haley stated, "Besides Luke you will meet her tomorrow at school."

Jake went and delivered the food Peyton answered the door, "Oh hey Jake."

Jake asked, "You feeding an army?"

Peyton smiled and spoke, "Just three."

Brooke walked up and stated, "Should've known" noticing Jake "Hey Jake pay the man and let him go. This is girl's night no boys allowed."

Jake smirked at Brooke than looked at Peyton, "Later Peyton."

Brooke shut the door and exclaimed, "Leave it to Peyton to plan a chick's night then wreck it by flirting with the opposite sex!"

Peyton remarked, "We were just talking."

Brooke smirked, "Yeah I have seen how you two talk."

Riley puzzled, "Aren't you still with Nathan?"

Brooke responded, "That ended about a year ago."

Riley replied, "Wow I'm shocked okay I need the low down on the status quo."

Brooke explained, "Well Nathan is flying solo, Peyton has her eyes on Jake Jeliski, and I don't know how he feels about her. I do know he flirts with her as much as she does with him. Then I have my eyes on Nathan's brother Lucas Scott."

Riley questioned, "Nathan has a brother?"

Peyton answered, "Yeah and they are complete opposites like Brooke and you. Lucas isn't Deb's son he's Karen's son; which is Dan's high school girlfriend. This all came out like right after you moved to New York."

Riley thought 'wow I missed a lot' and asked, "So you are completely over Nathan?"

Peyton smiled ad asked, "You like him don't you?"

Brooke stated, "Yes she does and he's single ya know I could arrange something for you."

Riley replied, "I will do my own arranging thank you very much. I have come out of my shell after moving to New York. So are you sure he's single he's not into anyone or anyone into him?"

Brooke responded, "Well there is tutor girl, but she's not a threat. Nathan is only getting tutored by her to piss Lucas off. Lucas and tutor girl are best friends."

Riley looked at Peyton and Peyton confirmed, "Yep that is basically right you should go for Nathan. I wouldn't be offended I think you two would look cute together." Riley thought 'maybe I will go for him.'


	3. Making An Impression

The next morning at Tree Hill High Riley stood by Brooke's locker with Brooke and Peyton. "Wow not much has changed since I left." Riley spoke.

"So you have nothing better to do on your break from school, but to visit Tree Hill High?" Nathan asked.

Riley turned around and thought 'Oh la la.' Riley took a breath in and said, "Nathan Scott I only came to see you."

Nathan responded, "Well I feel privileged than." Nathan thought 'She has changed.' "So the years have" Nathan eyed her up and down "Done you good."

Riley smiled at Peyton and Brooke winked at her. Riley spoke, "Thank you and you don't look half bad to look at either Scott."

"Hey guys" Haley said.

"Tutor girl meet my sister, Riley" Brooke spoke.

Riley replied, "Nice to meet you" Riley extended her hand to this girl.

"Haley" Haley shook Riley's hand in return.

Peyton whispered, "The competition."

Riley whispered back, "What competition?"

The first bell rang Brooke moaned, "Got to get to class later sis see you at lunch."

Riley said, "Bye Brooke bye Peyton."

Haley questioned, "Nathan wants to walk to class?"

Nathan replied, "You go ahead I am going to walk with Riley" Haley disappointed walked away from them. Nathan and Riley started walking towards his class "So what are you going to do until lunch?"

Riley answered, "I don't know walk around aimlessly."

Nathan and Riley stopped in front of his class. Haley could see Nathan from the door way. Nathan mumbled, "I really don't want to go to this class."

Riley remarked, "So come with me."

Nathan puzzled and smirked, "Why Riley Davis are you implying I ditch with you?" The last bell for first period rang "Alright but if I ditch I'll have to be gone the whole day, so you will be stuck with me the whole day. Are you prepared for that?"

Riley stated, "I think I can handle you" Riley slightly blushed on how that came out, but not regretting she said it. Haley watched Nathan leave with Riley and thought 'What is he doing?'

So the two of them went to the basketball stadium in Chapel Hill Nathan said, "I still can't believe you asked me to ditch with you?"

Riley asked, "Why?"

Nathan answered, "Because correct me if I'm wrong when we were younger it always Brooke and I ditching; and you telling us it would come back to haunt us on our permanent record."

Riley smiled and remarked, "Well technically I'm not the one ditching you are."

Nathan laughed and smirked, "Alright" Nathan took a bite of his hamburger. "So how's school?"

Riley spoke, "Its school" she forced a smile.

Nathan replied, "That is all you're going to say is its school. It's not Tree Hill High it's Juilliard Riles."

Riley smiled and thought 'Riles haven't heard that in awhile.' Riley responded, "It's like any other school except all we study is music."

Nathan asked, "Alright how's New York?"

Riley smirked, "Great I get to go to a Knicks game every week."

Nathan remarked, "Oh that is so not fair" Riley laughed "So what no clubs? Parties?"

Riley stated, "I party."

Nathan puzzled, "Really? Lil miss goodie goodie Riley Davis parties?"

Riley remarked, "Yes and I will prove it if I have too."

Nathan replied, "Great my dad's beach house tonight it will be a welcome home party."

Riley responded, "Great" looking at her watch "We should head back I want to go see Whitey."

Nathan said, "Great let's go."

Back at Tree Hill High it was already lunch time Brooke questioned, "Where is Lucas?"

Peyton answered, "I don't know I haven't seen him around all day."

Riley stated, "Hey party people."

Brooke puzzled, "Nathan you ditched with Riley?" Nathan nodded yes "Riley you were okay with it?"

Nathan responded, "It was all her idea. Anyways big party at the beach house tonight welcome home party for Riles."

Riley replied, "I will be right back."

Brooke spoke, "Hey wait for me."

At the table Peyton eyed Nathan and Nathan asked, "What is that look for for?"

Peyton answered, "Oh nothing."

Nathan stated, "I highly doubt that so?"

Peyton smirked; "You like her" Nathan took a drink of his soda and smiled.

Brooke asked, "So where are we going?" Riley stopped and pointed to the office. Brooke walked into the office "Coach can I talk to you?" Whitey looked up and wasn't so sure what Brooke Davis wanted. Whitey nodded yes "Well I was wondering if you would let a girl practice with the basketball team today?"

Whitey looked surprised and replied, "Well miss Davis I am in shock I didn't know you had an interest in the game. I know you have an interest in the boys, but."

Brooke stated, "Oh not for me for her."

Riley walked into the office and spoke, "Hi Coach."

Whitey exclaimed, "Riley Davis my prize player! Of course you can practice with the team. You had me worried there thinking it was Brooke."

Brooke remarked, "Eww! No way I mean I like your team, but I would never…eww…when they're sweaty that is just gross." Whitey and Riley laughed at Brooke.


	4. Not to Yorkish

Outside Haley walked up to the table where Peyton and Nathan were Peyton said, "Hey Haley."

Nathan spoke, "Hey Haley."

Haley sat down and responded, "Hey Peyton, Nathan missed you in class today."

Nathan replied, "Yeah well ya know everyone needs a break once in awhile."

Haley remarked, "Must run in the Scott genes."

Nathan asked, "So Hales party at the beach house tonight you want to come?"

Haley answered, "Sure Nathan I would really like that."

Nathan stated, "Great" Nathan stood up from the table "See you at eight than." Nathan left to go to the gym and saw Whitey, Brooke, and Riley.

School finally ended and practiced started Coach yelled, "Alright boys be prepared we got a visitor that is going to be practicing with you today Riley Davis." Nathan looked up and smiled "Riley you're on Jake's team."

Riley walked over to Jake and he said, "Nice to have you back Davis."

Riley smiled and asked, "How is Jenny?"

Jake answered, "She's great thanks for asking."

Riley stated, "I loved the pictures you sent of her."

Jake questioned, "So how is school?"

Riley remarked, "No comment."

They started a practice game Riley was guarding Nathan, and blocked a lot of his shots. Outside of the gym Haley had finished tutor secession early and thought she would just casually walk by the gym; maybe catch a glimpse of Nathan. Instead Haley didn't see what she wanted to see she saw Nathan and Riley play fighting in between playing the game. Haley got mad and thought 'What has this girl got that I don't' Haley walked away confused and upset. After practice Nathan announced, "Party at my house eight and don't be late."

Jake puzzled, "Want to go see Jenny?" Riley nodded yes "You going to Nathan's party?"

Riley answered, "Of course I am the guest of honor."

Jake and Riley got to Jake's house and walked inside there I saw Jenny. Riley exclaimed, "She got so big."

Jenny walked over to Riley and spoke, "Riley."

Riley looked at Jake and smiled Jake said, "She's said riley since about five months ago."

Riley questioned, "Right after you left New York?" Jake smiled at Riley who than looked at her watch. "Well I have to go through my clothes, and fin something New Yorkish for the party."

Jake puzzled, "But not to Yorkish right?"

Riley opened the door, lifted her eyebrow, and answered, "I don't know yet." Jake shot Riley a look "Not too Yorkish I promise."


	5. The Party

Riley went home to rifle through her clothes eight soon rolled around; Brooke yelled, "Riley come on."

Peyton remarked, "Yeah you don't want to be late for your own party."

Riley walked down the stairs and stated, "Sorry I wanted to make an impression." Riley had a red halter top on, with a leather short skirt, and knee high black boots.

Brooke said, "I don't think you will seriously have a problem with that."

Peyton gasped, "Wow!"

Riley responded, "Hey this is what my party clothes consist of." Brooke and Peyton remained silent "Hello school in New York City rings a bell." Brooke still didn't say anything "Brooke says something."

Brooke remarked, "I love it! It has such a Brooke Davis style to it, well let's go your public awaits."

Haley arrived at the beach house Haley spotted Nathan and he said, "Haley I'm glad you made it."

Haley spoke, "I'm glad you invited me."

Nathan stated, "It wouldn't have been a party without you." Haley smiled she almost felt stupid hovering over Nathan like the freshmen girls do, "So how about a dance Haley?"

Haley exclaimed, "Yeah let's go Nathan."

Brooke, Peyton, and Riley walked into the beach house, and mouths dropped literally dropped. Time remarked, "Check out the hottie with Brooke and Peyton."

Nathan and Haley stopped dancing to see what Tim was gawking about; Nathan was sorta shocked to find it was Riley. Nathan walked over to Riley and said, "Hey Riley nice" scanning Riley's clothes "Choice of outfit."

Riley spoke, "Thanks Scott you don't look to shabby yourself" Riley pushed him playfully away.

Tim questioned, "Brooke who is your friend?"

Brooke answered, "My sister, riley who practiced with you guys today."

Tim remarked, "No way is that the same girl."

Nathan stated, "Since you're the guest of honor first drink made by me is yours."

Riley replied, "Why thank you I will take a Grey Goose Martini Dirty."

Nathan smirked, "I will be right back don't go anywhere."

Peyton saw Jake and decided to casually walk by and asked, "Hey Jake how are you doing?"

Jake answered, "A little tired" Jake looked around the room, and then he spotted Riley. "Peyton I will be right back" Jake walked over to Riley "Hi Riley nice outfit."

Riley replied, "Yeah it is" Jake gave Riley a look "Come on Jake it's a party."

Nathan came back with Riley's drink and asked, "Want to get some air?"

Riley nodded yes and they both headed outside. Haley noticed Nathan and Riley heading outside together. Haley also saw Tim pour a shot she grabbed it and downed it. Haley gasped, "Oh that was good."

Tim replied, "Here let me get you another."

Brooke walked over to Peyton and questioned, "You know is not here?" Peyton looked blankly at her "Broody." Brooke pulled out her cell and called his number when he picked up "Broody where are you? We're having this kick ass party to welcome home my sister and you're not here."

Lucas answered, "I'm sorry Brooke, but Keith asked me to go to Charleston with him to support him for an interview he's applying for."

Brooke replied, "Oh well it's not the same without you."

Lucas responded, "Well it's not the same without you either."

Brooke smiled and Peyton caught this and questioned, "What?"

Lucas said, "Promise me not to get wasted okay."

Brooke asked, "Why?"

Lucas explained, "Because not one person there including Peyton is going to be sober enough to make sure you get home safe."

Brooke questioned, "Aw Broody is you worried about me?" Peyton smiled at Brooke.

Lucas spoke, "Yes as a very concerned friend."

Brooke replied, "Okay Lucas I promise."

Lucas smiled and spoke, "Thank you have fun and be safe Brooke."

Brooke hung up the phone and smiled a million dollar smile. Peyton puzzled, "What was that all about?"

Brooke sighed, "Oh nothing" deciding on keeping it to herself.

Haley kept up the shots, and Tim kept them coming. Brooke and Peyton decided to head up to Charleston for a couple drinks at this bar they knew that would serve them. Nathan asked, "You game?"

Riley said, "You bet."

Tim spoke, "Come on Haley let's go with them we'll ride with Nathan." Than Tim realized Nathan had already left "Jake you going to Charleston?"

Jake asked, "What's in Charleston?"

Tim replied, "Some bar that Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan oh yeah and Brooke's sister too."

Jake thought 'Okay Riley' Jake replied, "Yeah come on I'll give you two a ride."

Riley decided to wasn't going to drink anymore she didn't want a New York experience.

Meanwhile on the road Jake asked, "Tim you think you could put away the alcohol?"

Haley answered, "Oh sorry can't do that."

Tim responded, "Sorry Jake my woman has spoken."

Haley smiled and spoke, "I'm your woman that is so cute." Tim leaned over and kissed her; which went on for most of the car ride.

They finally arrived at the bar Jake rushed to find Riley. Riley stated, "Not drunk I had one drink at the party and one here."

Nathan looked up and saw Haley and instantly knew something was wrong, and got concerned.

Meanwhile Lucas and Keith decided to stop and get a bite to eat. Just as they did Haley got on top of a pool table, and started dancing. Lucas stopped and stated, "Man crazy high schoolers." Haley's backside was too him Keith threw him and an agreeing look.

Nathan walked over to Haley and stated, "Haley please get down." Haley ignored Nathan's plea and kept dancing; then she put her arms around his shoulders.

Lucas looked over and noticed the girl had similarities to his best friend.

Jake received a phone call and spoke, "Riley I got to go."

Riley asked, "Jake what's wrong?"

Jake answered, "Jenny is running a high fever and the sitter can't get her to calm down."

Riley said, "Jake I'm coming with you" so Jake and Riley left.

Lucas than noticed Nathan and instantly knew the girl was indeed Haley. Lucas walked over, shoved Nathan, and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Haley slurred, "Lucas I'm just dancing."

Lucas looked at Nathan and remarked, "I knew her hanging with you was a bad idea."

Nathan replied, "Don't blame me I am trying to help her hell I didn't even know she was here, yet alone drinking!"

Haley stood there and Tim came over and asked, "What are you two doing smuggling my girlfriend?" Tim tried handing Haley another drink, but Lucas stopped him.

Both Lucas and Nathan exclaimed, "Girlfriend!"

Haley kissed Tim and said, "That is right."

Nathan looked at Lucas than back at Haley. Nathan stated, "I hate to do this Hales, but you leave me no choice, but to do the ultimate guy action."

Haley puzzled, "Yeah and what is that?"

Nathan spoke; "This" Nathan grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder, and carried her out to his car.

Lucas said, "We can take her to the place we're staying at it is about ten minutes away."

Haley squealed, "Nathan put me down! Tim helps me!"

Tim went to follow Nathan out, but Lucas stopped him and stated, "Leave it alone Smith."

Nathan saw Peyton and Brooke on his way out and stated, "We're leaving."


	6. Suprises Everywhere You Turn

The next morning Riley asked, "How's Jenny?"

Jake answered, "She's going to be okay. Her temperature is down she is just teething is all." Jake paused "So why that New York outfit?"

Riley replied, "Just wanted to show people I have changed."

Jake questioned, "To whom? Your family? Nathan? Or yourself?" Riley looked at Jake.

Meanwhile Haley started waking up with Lucas handing her a cup of coffee. Lucas asked, "What's going on Hales?"

Haley sat up and mumbled, "Nothing."

Lucas exclaimed, "Really because from where I am sitting it looks like you're turning down a wrong road; a not fun drunken and lonely road!"

Haley remarked, "Lucas not now."

Lucas replied, "No Haley the time is now."

Haley responded, "I just miss the way things used to be."

Lucas knelt down in front of her and said, "Well we will do our absolute best to get back to there." Of course Haley wasn't referring to her and Lucas, but to Nathan and her before Brooke's sister arrived.

The next day at Tree Hill High Lucas walks out of the gym and sees Brooke. Lucas asked, "So when do I get to meet the infamous sister?"

Brooke answered, "Tonight we'll stop by the café."

Meanwhile at Tric Karen met with Peyton, Karen stated, "Peyton we're going to be having a big charity even this weekend and I am putting you full in charge of entertainment. We need someone who will bring the people in." Peyton accepted the job, but she was scared too who did she know that would bring people in.

Peyton went to Brooke and Riley's house to explain them the situation. Peyton puzzled, "Who am I suppose to get to play?"

Riley responded, "I have an idea make flyers that say mystery guest: the stars light up the town of Tree Hill's Rockin for a Cause, and then I will make a few calls it will be someone big trust me." Peyton smiled, but she was still nervous.

Nathan walked into Karen's Café he went to the counter Haley spoke, "Not now Nathan."

Nathan puzzled, "What? I didn't say anything I just wanted to get a cup of coffee."

Haley smiled as she noticed someone come she answered, "Great Lily can get it for you." Haley ran over to Tim "Ready to go Tim."

Nathan grabbed Haley's arm and questioned, "You can't be serious?"

Haley remarked, "I like Tim, now if you will excuse us we have a first date to go on." Haley and Tim left the café leaving Nathan there in confusion.

Lucas was on his way to the river court when he turned a corner and ran smack dab into Riley. Riley dropped her books she was carrying Lucas helped picked them up and asked, "Odysseys?"

Riley questioned, "What do you find that hard to believe?"

Lucas smiled and replied, "Nope I was just making a prejudgment sorry."

Riley puzzled, "Are you going to spill or do I have to tip you over?"

Lucas thought 'Feisty I like.' Lucas responded, "Most girls in this town aren't intellectual."

Riley exclaimed, "My secret is out! Oh my gosh I better go read Cosmo so I don't have any brain cells."

Lucas laughed, "Alright I said I was sorry."

Riley smirked, "You're forgiven."

Lucas questioned, "Want to go play some ball?" Riley nodded yes, so they went down to the court, and played some ball. Riley won Lucas stood there in shock "You beat me."

Riley stated, "No I kicked your butt."

Lucas puzzled, "Most girls can't keep up with me."

Riley questioned, "Didn't we already establish I'm not like most girls."

Lucas smirked, "True, but I am Tree Hill's star basketball player."

Riley asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought Nathan Scott was Tree Hill's star?" Lucas' face got serious "Aw I hit a sore spot I see."

Lucas mumbled, "That's a technicality."

Riley spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bust your bubble." Riley's cell rang "Hey yeah you'll do it great. Thanks see you in a few days."

Lucas said, "I hate to run but I have to go help my mom out."

Riley replied, "A momma's boy" Lucas smiled "I like see ya around…"

Lucas responded, "I'm Lucas by the way."

Riley shook his hand and stated, "Riley nice to meet you Lucas; maybe we'll bump into each other again."

Lucas smirked; "Only if I'm lucky" Riley smiled as Lucas jogged away. Lucas cell rang on the way to the café Lucas instantly knew the voice.

Nathan spoke, "Listen I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to, but I just wanted to let you know I just saw Haley leave the café."

Lucas thought 'What an idiot.' Lucas responded, "Well Haley's shift did just end."

Nathan stated, "I know that, but she was leaving to go on her first date with Tim."

Lucas stopped in his and tracks and thought 'What is wrong with Haley?' Lucas replied, "Don't worry I will take care of it."

Riley called Peyton and said, "Hey girly everything is confirmed for this weekend so stop stressing."


	7. Getting Haley Back

Lucas decided to stop by Haley's house Haley answered the door, "Hey Lucas."

Lucas didn't want to have small talk. So he decided to get straight to the point Lucas questioned, "So you and Tim?"

Haley's smile dropped she sighed, and thought 'Nathan I am going to kill him.' Haley said, "Okay here's the thing I agree that things got out of hand last night, but I enjoy Tim. I don't know if we're going to be a couple, but we're trying it out and if you don't like then just stay out of my life."

Lucas exclaimed, "Haley."

Haley stated, "I don't have time to argue with you Lucas." Haley shut the door in Lucas' face.

Lucas took a deep breath in and thought 'I may have to get Nathan to help on this one.' So Lucas went to the café and waited for Brooke and her infamous sister to arrive."

Riley was on her way to meet Brooke when her cell rang. Little did Riley know, but Nathan was right behind her. Riley spoke, "Hey how's school going? I don't know when I will be back I will let you know thought alright bye."

Nathan said, "Riles."

Riley whipped around really fast and gasped, "Nathan you about gave me a heart attack."

Nathan smirked, "its payback."

Riley asked, "For what?'

Nathan remarked, "Well my heart stops every time you're around me." Riley smirked at him "Hey Riles" Riley looked up at him and Nathan kissed her. Riley pushed into the kiss and then Nathan pulled back "See you later Riley."

Brooke walked into the café and Lucas asked, "So where's your sister?"

Brooke remarked, "What? No hi Brooke, How's it going?"

Lucas replied, "Sorry hi Brooke how's it going?"

Brooke said, "Alright."

Lucas questioned, "Listen Brooke do you care if we do this tomorrow? There is something I have to do tonight."

Brooke sighed, "Gosh Lucas you complain you haven't gotten to meet my sister, and then when given the chance you change your mind." Brooke paused "I suppose later." Brooke walked out of the café and called Riley "Hey Girly plans changes go to Peyton's house."

Lucas told his mom to call Haley meanwhile Lucas went to the rooftop. Karen called Haley, "Hi Haley its Karen. Listen there is an emergency on the rooftop of the café with Lucas, and I need your help right now."

Haley questioned, "Oh my gosh is Lucas alright? What happened?"

Karen replied, "I can't explain over the phone just here ASAP and go to the roof. " Karen hung up with a smile of her face.

Haley thought 'Oh I hope Lucas is okay he's my best friend he's fine he's fine.' Haley rushed to the café and rushed up the steps to the roof. When she opened the door she saw no one. Haley thought 'What if I'm too late and he's gone. What if they took him to the hospital?' Haley called out, "Lucas, Ms. Roe, Lucas."

Haley took a step forward; a flying object flew, and hit Haley. It splattered and there stood Haley covered in milk. Lucas popped up with another milk filled water balloon in his hand Lucas smirked, "Hales great look." Haley just stood there and eyed a bucket of balloons within her reach. Haley thought carefully about her next move. Haley dashed forward and grabbed a balloon she hid and crawled towards Lucas. "Haley you can't hide behind that forever. Come out and face me like a man."

Haley stood up slowly behind Lucas and stated, "Yeah but I'm a woman!" Haley threw the balloon and Lucas was also soaked.

Lucas remarked, "Oh you're dead" They chased each other getting one another with milk balloons having a fun time.

After the milk balloon war was over with Haley spoke, "Thanks Lucas I needed this" Lucas smiled and Haley paused "Nice to have my best friend back."

Lucas replied, "You always have me Hales."

Haley responded, "Yeah but there has always been someone in between us; like Nathan, Brooke, or Peyton."

Lucas finished, "Tim" Haley got quiet fast. "Hales what is up with that? I mean if you really like him then I'll back off."

Haley interrupted, "Lucas there is no Tim and I it was all a mistake. I explained that to him earlier today" Haley and Lucas both paused "So any new girls in you life? Or how about Brooke?"

Lucas said, "No Brooke."

Haley smirked, "But?"

Lucas replied, "Well I met this new girl she loves basketball and she beat me on a one on one; and I wasn't even holding back. She reads what I like and she is beautiful."

Haley smiled and went to ask who she was when Lucas' cell rang. Lucas answered, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke stated, "Broody you need to get to the river court ASAP" Lucas went to say something "No buts and is tutor girl with you."

Lucas spoke, "Yeah."

Brooke replied, "Great Broody see you and tutor girl in a few" Brooke hung up.

Lucas stated, "Brooke wants us at the river court now." Haley sighed and away they went.


	8. A Night Off

"Okay Brooke what's the deal?" Lucas puzzled.

Brooke had the court filled with lights, and Peyton had all her records with a turn table and speakers, with music blaring. Lucas saw his friends from the court along with Jake and Tim. Tim saw Haley, but didn't talk to her. Brooke stated, "We needed a break, so I threw together we all need to have some fun, and I brought this." Brooke threw Lucas a basketball "Now we just need two more people."

Brooke of course was referring to Nathan and Riley who were just about finishing dinner not to far from the river court. Nathan asked, "So how about the river court? We can play a little one on one?"

Riley remarked, "Sure" So they made their way down there "Did you plan this?" Nathan shook his head no. Nathan and Riley got out of Nathan's car.

Brooke squealed, "There you two are now we can really start this party. Oh wait Riles you have to meet someone. Later Nathan!" Brooke drugged Riley away from Nathan over to Lucas. Brooke stated, "Lucas this is my sister, Riley. Riley this is Lucas Scott."

Lucas and Riley's eyes met and could hardly believe it. Haley walked over and noticed how Lucas and Riley were looking at one another. Lucas questioned, "So Brooke's infamous sister?"

Riley asked, "And you're Nathan's brother?"

Lucas stated, "Half!"

Riley smirked; "Right hi Haley" Haley smiled at her with a fake smile that is.

Nathan walked over and took Riley's hand and pulled her away.

Brooke exclaimed, "Aren't they just the cutest thing since Brad and Jen." Brooke thought about what she just said "Well before they split up." Brooke left them and ran over to Peyton and Jake.

Haley saw Lucas' expression change she asked, "Lucas what's wrong?"

Lucas answered, "Nothing."

Haley stated, "Come on Luke I know you."

Lucas took a big breath in "Remember that girl I told you about?" Lucas puzzled.

Haley looked at him blankly then got it. Haley remarked, "Oh you got to be kidding me." Haley thought 'Dude does she have her claws in all the Scott men' Haley has had it with Brooke's sister.

Nathan questioned, "So are we going to get a game started or what?"

Nathan and Lucas became team captains Lucas picked: Skills, Junk, and Fergie; while Nathan picked: Jake, Tim, and Riley. Riley guarded Lucas and was having fun with that too. The game was rough, but Nathan's team won it. Lucas stated, "I still can't get over you and Brooke are sisters you are just completely different."

Riley remarked, "You of all people ought to understand that concept good game Lucas" Riley walked towards Nathan.

Brooke walked over to her sister and asked, "So you and Nathan looking pretty chumming don't you think? Anything you might tell your dear sister?"

Riley answered, "Oh please you already know we're dating you're not stupid or blind."

Brooke squealed so loud everyone turned and looked at her, "Oh I knew I just wanted to hear you say it."

Nathan walked over to Brooke and Riley to see what the commotion was all about. Brooke gave Nathan a cheesy grin Nathan stated, "You told her didn't you?" Riley smiled and nodded yes.

Brooke smirked, "You two are just too cute for words" Riley started laughing.

Peyton walked over to Lucas and said, "Hey Luke."

Lucas spoke, "Hey Peyton, so how the benefit is is in two days."

Peyton responded, "Don't remind me."

Lucas replied, "Well the flyers look great."

Peyton stated, "Yeah we're just about sold out."

Lucas puzzled, "Than what is the problem?"

Peyton explained, "I'm just stressed I let Riley take care of the entertainment and it's mystery, and I don't even get to know who it is. Riley is like trust me and I want too, but I am scared my ass is on the line."

Lucas responded, "I understand Peyton" Lucas looked at Riley who was out on the court dancing with a basketball.

Peyton noticed how Lucas was watching Riley. Peyton asked, "So how are things with Brooke?"

Lucas answered, "I don't know it just seems like everything is two or three inches out of my reach."

Peyton remarked, "Yeah like sometimes what we really want is usually right in front of our eyes."

Lucas smiled at Peyton and smirked, "Jake wants you and I know you want him, so why don't you just be the Peyton I know and make the first move." Lucas smiled at her and walked away.

Riley saw Haley sitting by herself Riley walked over to her. Haley saw Riley coming towards her and rolled her eyes Riley asked, "You mind?"

Haley answered, "Nah go ahead."

Riley questioned, "So I hear that you can sing is that true?"

Haley replied, "Yeah well whoever told you that must have a hearing problem."

Riley responded, "Nathan says you're pretty amazing."

Haley perked up when she heard it was Nathan who said something. Haley puzzled, "He does?" Riley nodded yes "Why do you want to know?"

Riley stated, "Well I need an opening act for the charity event Karen and Peyton is heading up. Riley just figured why bring in another fame name when Tree Hill has its own hidden talent."

Haley raised an eyebrow Haley asked, "So you want me to be your opening act?"

Riley answered, "Yeah you know it'd help the charity and Peyton out. Plus it would be a great showcase for you; if you're serious about your music that is?"

Haley thought about it 'well it is for charity and Peyton is my friend, well kind of, and it would be my dream to showcase my songs.' Haley said, "Okay you got yourself an opening act." Haley smiled and plus she couldn't let Nathan down especially with her amazing voice. Haley felt like giggling like a little school girl.

Nathan came over and asked, "You ready to go babe?"

Riley spoke, "Sure hey Brooke." Brooke turned around "I won't be home tonight, so don't wait up."

Brooke questioned, "And just where are you going to be?"

Nathan smirked, "Don't worry I'll be gentle."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing Nathan and Riley were hooking up tonight. Haley was so infuriated she thought about quitting the gig.

Peyton came over to her and squealed, "Haley I am so happy you're going to open." Peyton hugged Haley "You're helping me and Karen out so much."

'That did it she couldn't back out not when Peyton and Karen needed her so much. Haley would stick to the commitment she made.' Haley spoke, "I'm happy to do it."

Nathan and Riley went back to Nathan's dad's beach house. Nathan questioned, "Are you sure you want to do this because I don't want you to do anything you might regret later?"

Riley went and sat on top of Nathan facing him and said, "I'm sure Nathan."

Meanwhile back at the court Peyton spotted Jake and he spoke, "Hey Peyton."

Peyton smiled and asked, "Hey Jake want to go get some coffee?"

Jake answered, "Yeah that sounds great."

Brooke saw Peyton leaving with Jake and whispered, "Game on girlfriend." Brooke spotted Lucas shooting hoops the ball bounced off the rim and rolled towards her. Brooke picked the ball up, and grinned "Game on Brooke" she said to herself.

Lucas said, "Thanks" getting the ball back from Brooke.

Brooke responded, "So Broody."

Lucas questioned, "Yes Cheery?"

Brooke asked, "What are the chances of me getting you to teach me how to make a free throw?"

Lucas looked surprised by Brooke's question he smiled and answered, "Your chances are extremely high come here." Lucas gave Brooke the ball and put her directly in front of the hoop about five feet away. "Okay bends your knees slightly and your elbows then focus visualize the shot and aim."

Brooke concentrated with all of her mind Lucas watched Brooke focus and saw her in a whole new light. Brooke shot the ball and it went in Brooke squealed, threw her arms around Lucas' neck, and he swung her around in circles. Brooke stated, "Thank you Lucas" she was smiling ear to ear.

Lucas was amazed she never calls him Lucas he actually liked this side of Brooke. Lucas replied, "No problem Brooke I had fun."

Brooke responded, "Me too."

Haley glanced around and it seemed everyone was pairing off into couple: Jake and Peyton, Lucas and Brooke, even Nathan and Riley. Haley spotted Tim all alone she decided to walk over to me she spoke, "Hey Tim" Tim looked at her and then looked away "Do you mind?"

Tim answered coldly, "Actually I do" Haley could hear the hurt and resentment in his voice, and she couldn't blame him for feeling the way he did. Haley turned to walk away from him "Haley" Haley looked at him "You can join me."

Haley spoke, "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes Tim stated, "You know before Brooke's sister came back Nathan did like you; he was even going to ask you out." Haley gave him a surprising look "Yeah it's the truth, but ya know then…"

Haley finished, "Riley happened" Tim nodded "I never meant to use you Tim."

Tim said, "Ditto."

Haley puzzled, "What?"

Tim answered, "Well I was using you to make Bevin jealous."

Haley laughed, "Friends?"

Tim spoke, "Friends."


	9. I'll Take That As A Yes

The next morning Nathan was watching Riley sleep Nathan saw that Riley was awaking and asked, "Any regrets?"

Riley smiled and spoke, "None" Nathan also smiled and than kissed her on the nose.

Brooke was at the river court practicing her free throws Lucas walked up and said, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke turned around and responded, "Hey Lucas."

Meanwhile Peyton walked into Karen's Café Haley walked over to her and whispered, "Hey you must have made some impression on Mr. Jeliski because he can't stop talking about you."

Jake came out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Peyton Jake said, "Hey Peyton."

Peyton spoke, "Hey Jake."

Haley looked at the two of them and then excused herself Jake questioned, "So what brings you here?"

Peyton puzzled, "Well I was thinking…maybe you would want to go out tonight after you get off of work?"

Jake smiled and answered, "Yeah sure it's a date." Peyton let a sigh of relief Lucas was right she could do it. After Peyton left Jake called Riley, "Hey think you could watch Jenny for me tonight? Yeah aright thanks I owe one."

So later than night Jake stated, "Well there is milk in the fridge and toys in my bedroom, and…"

Riley remarked, "Jake I have watched Jenny before she will be fine and so will you."

Jake replied, "I know I'm just nervous I haven't been on a date since…" Jake stopped to think "Well since I don't know when Nikki and I never dated just…"

Riley responded, "You can stop there I don't want to know." Jake paused after that. "You are going to be fine just keep remembering to breathe and be yourself."

Meanwhile back at the court Lucas and Brooke were sitting down just talking. Lucas asked, "Why the sudden interest in basketball Brooke?"

Brooke answered, "I just wanted to try some new things." They both knew that was the real reason "Actually I wanted to do something that I knew that would allow me to spend more time with you."

Lucas said, "You could have just asked to hang out."

Brooke remarked, "Now where's the fun in that. Besides I enjoyed you teaching me" Lucas smiled. "Well I guess I better get home."

Lucas asked, "So sister doesn't get too worried?"

Brooke replied, "Actually she's babysitting for someone tonight, so I am solo."

Lucas questioned, "Want some company? We could order a pizza and watch a movie?"

Brooke responded, "Yeah that sounds really nice." So Brooke and Lucas headed for her house.

Jake asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

Peyton answered, "Yeah" Peyton laughed as she thought of something Jake gave her a puzzling look. "I have had a crush on you for about six months now."

Jake puzzled, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Peyton spoke, "I don't know why didn't you?" Jake looked surprised that she just said that "I mean you have had to feel the same way everyone has mentioned how we constantly flirt with one another, so I finally decided to make the first move with the push of a friend of course."

Jake replied, "I'm glad you made the first move and Brooke pushed you along."

Peyton remarked, "Actually it was Lucas."

Jake smirked, "Lucas has been pushing me too" Peyton laughed "I guess I was just too scared too."

Peyton asked, "Why?"

Jake responded, "My life is kind of hectic I am happy with the way it is and wouldn't change it for anything, but a girlfriend might think otherwise."

Peyton smiled when he said girlfriend and then puzzled, "Kind of cryptic but okay…"

Jake stated, "I have some trust issues because of a previous girl and I am just not ready to share that whole story yet."

Peyton replied, "No worries a girlfriend can understand that they don't have to exchange life stories right away."

Jake smirked, "Girlfriend I like the sound of that."

Peyton spoke, "Yeah me too" Jake took Peyton's hand and linked it with his Peyton smiled at him.

Back at Brooke's house they ordered pizza and Brooke asked, "What do you want to watch?"

Lucas answered, "Anything but the Notebook."

Brooke laughed, "Afraid I might Notebook you?"

Lucas remarked, "I hear you cheerleaders are good at that."

Brooke smirked and then questioned, "Comedy or Drama?"

Lucas said, "Comedy."

Brooke puzzled, "How about Yours, Mine, & Ours?"

Lucas replied, "Sounds great."

So they stuck in the movie and Brooke sat down on the couch where Lucas joined her. They were sitting so close that Brooke's heart started racing. They were laughing and were having a tickling fight; which Lucas won, but Brooke will get him back.

Near midnight Jake it back home from his date with Peyton Riley asked, "So?"

Jake responded, "Looks like I have a new girlfriend."

Riley questioned, "Did you tell her about Jenny?"

Jake answered, "No I told her I have a part of my life I'm not ready to share yet, and she understood that."

Riley smiled and spoke, "Of course she did Peyton is great like that."

Jake stated, "Yeah she is" Jake paused for a second "How was Jenny?"

Riley replied, "Great of course, but we will talk more later I need to go home and sleep. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Jake smirked, "Yeah speaking of how is Nathan?"

Riley remarked, "He is just fine Mr. Jeliski." Riley left and went home when she got there she found Brooke in the arms of Lucas asleep on the couch. Riley smiled and went to grab her camera this was a Kodak moment. Riley was happy for Brooke she has dated a lot of crappy guys and she deserved a good guy. Riley didn't know much about Lucas, but she knew he was a good guy someone who could be good for Brooke. Riley went upstairs to bed she didn't want to disturb them when they looked so peaceful together.


	10. Following Morning

The following morning Brooke began to stir which caused Lucas to awake. Brooke questioned, "Did we stay here all night?"

Lucas replied, "I think we did."

"Are you two awake yet?" Riley yelled.

Brooke giggled and smiled at Lucas Brooke responded, "Yes!"

Riley stated, "Well I made breakfast so get in here."

Brooke walked into the kitchen with Lucas behind here. Brooke saw pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs Brooke spoke, "Yummy looks good sis."

Lucas said, "You're quite a cook."

Riley remarked, "That I am."

Lucas was pouring him a glass of orange juice when Brooke came over with her glass, "Pretty please" Lucas poured some into her glass "Thank you."

Lucas responded, "You're welcome, you know what Brooke?"

Brooke puzzled, "What?"

Lucas replied, "You got great morning hair."

Brooke smirked, "You got great everything."

Riley looked over at the two and smiled; when they sat down to eat. Lucas asked, "So Riley how long is you here for?"

Riley answered, "A couple more weeks."

Lucas puzzled, "Well that is a long break isn't it?"

Riley replied, "Breaks are different in New York."

Brooke exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you Riles really you've made such a great life for yourself. Juilliard is an amazing accomplishment!"

Lucas responded, "Yeah it is pretty amazing."

Brooke bragged, "Riley beat out like everyone in the nation for the scholarship she got for Juilliard. She is the greatest piano player and singer I am surprised that they haven't asked you to make an album yet."

Riley remarked, "I'm not that good Brooke."

Brooke stated, "Stop being so modest Riley." Lucas noticed that Riley almost seemed uncomfortable. "You know what would be cool? Is that when you probably head back we'll be going on our break. Granted it will only be a week, but if we all went back with you we could have so much fun! Plus you could show me your school."

Riley replied, "Yeah that would be cool well I got to go meet Nate later."

Lucas knew something was up she made too quick of an exit, but Brooke hasn't seem too noticed. Lucas stated, "I better get home my mom is going to be grilling me." Lucas walked behind Brooke, and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Bye Cheery."

Brooke smirked, "Later Broody" Lucas left Brooke feeling like she was on top of the world.

Riley went to the Scott Resident to find Nathan washing his truck. Rile remarked, "Phew I better go" Nathan turned around "My boyfriend might get jealous."

Nathan puzzled, "Oh yeah jealous guy?"

Riley smirked, "Well look at me" Riley did a slow turn showing off her body "How could any guy resist this?"

Nathan responded, "Yeah he might have a reason to worry."

Riley said, "See I told you so."

Nathan remarked, "No I meant he might get jealous because I am just too damn irresistible."

Riley stated, "Aren't we just full of ourselves."

Nathan replied, "I try" Nathan paused "Now come here and give me a hug" Riley shook her head no "What? I haven't seen you for almost a day."

Riley said, "You're all wet."

Nathan smirked, "Oh I get it you don't want to get wet." Riley nodded yes "I see well that's just a shame than."

Riley asked, "Oh yeah why is that?"

Nathan smiled and took the hose and sprayed Riley down. Riley was squealing and Nathan remarked, "That is a good look for you Riles, so do I get my hug now since we're both wet."

Riley walked over to him and stated, "I will get you back Scott mark my words" Riley hugged him and the gave him a kiss.


	11. Bring On The Day

Jake stopped by Tric to see Peyton she was a mess she didn't even notice Jake come in. Jake said, "Hey Peyton."

Peyton mumbled, "Hi Jake" as she rushed to carry over a big load of CDs, but she ended up dropping them all to the floor "Damn it."

Jake came over to help her out Jake questioned, "Peyton what's wrong?"

Peyton answered, "Tomorrow is the charity even and there is just so much to do."

Jake stood Peyton up and spoke, "Take a deep breath."

Peyton replied, "Jake I don't have time for this."

Jake remarked, "Humor me alright." Peyton took in a deep breath "Now release" Peyton let it out. "Better?" Peyton nodded yes "I know you have a lot to do, but you have something different than you had a couple days ago."

Peyton puzzled, "What is that?"

Jake smiled and smirked, "Me" Peyton gave him a smile "I love your smile. Peyton and Jake lightly kissed. "So what do you want me to do?"

Peyton answered, "Well you can help organize the CDs" So Jake and Peyton go to work.

Riley and Nathan went out to lunch Riley's cell phone rang while she was in the bathroom. Nathan answered, "Hello yeah Riley is in the bathroom right now." Riley returned to the table "Oh wait here she is."

Riley took the phone and spoke, "Hi Rainy, yeah that was the boyfriend. I will be back at the end of break. Alright bye" Nathan looked at her in question "She's a co-worker of mine" Riley's cell rang again.

Nathan remarked, "Aren't you miss popular."

Riley answered, "Hello."

"Hello gorgeous!" the voice responded.

Riley said, "Hey Justin."

"Just calling to let you know I have arrived" Justin spoke.

Riley replied, "Alright well I will stop by in the morning and see you. Don't go wandering around town you're suppose to be a secret."

Nathan asked, "Who was that?"

Riley answered, "The mystery singer" Riley went to kiss Nathan, but her cell rang Riley mouthed 'Sorry' "Hello."

Nathan questioned, "Yes Riley is this the only way that your boyfriend is going to be able to talk to you today?" Nathan hanged up his cell as did Riley.

Riley smirked, "I'm sorry baby" Riley leaned into Nathan for a kiss, and her cell rang again.

Nathan looked up to the sky and remarked, "Lord did I do something to displease you?"

Riley answered, "Sorry I can't talk I'm making out with my boyfriend." Riley hanged up and looked at Nathan "Come here." Riley put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed Nathan.

Brooke decided to go to the café Lucas said, "Hi Brooke."

Brooke asked, "Hey Lucas just wanted to know how much trouble you got into?"

Lucas laughed, "She didn't even notice because I got home before she did. She had her own sleepover at Andy's house" Brooked laughed too Lucas loved hearing her laugh. "She's out running errands right now getting ready for the charity even tomorrow, so I'm helping out here all day."

Brooke puzzled, "Want some help?"

Lucas questioned, "You want to spend your whole day here working?"

Brooke responded, "I would love to help out Karen; plus I want to spend some time with you. If that is alright with you?"

Lucas replied, "Of course that is alright."

By nightfall Jake and Peyton stopped by the café Lucas said, "Hey Jake, Peyton."

Brooke ran over to Peyton, and pulled her away from Jake. Brooke stated, "P. Sawyer you are spending a lot of time with Mr. Jeliski."

Peyton remarked, "Well B. Davis he is my boyfriend."

Brooke squealed rather loudly Jake and Lucas turned a looked at her. Brooke walked over to Jake and spoke, "About time I you two would never get together."

Just then Riley and Nathan walked in Riley asked, "Is this where the party is?"

Brooke answered, "Of course it is and look its Tutor Girl."

Haley said, "Hey everyone."

Lucas gave Haley a hug and spoke, "Hey Hales."

Riley questioned, "So Lucas" Lucas looked at Riley. "Am I going to find you and my sister crashed out on my couch again?"

Peyton exclaimed, "What B. Davis!"

Brooke remarked, "We fell asleep watching a movie."

Lucas smirked, "No Riley I plan on sleeping at home tonight."

Nathan laughed and remarked, "Maybe Brooke will stay with Lucas at his house tonight."

Lucas replied, "Good idea Nathan."

Riley gasped, "Nathan you're suppose to be on my side! I am just looking out for my baby sister."

Lucas asked, "So Brooke my house tonight?"

Riley yelled, "No!"

Brooke responded, "Shouldn't I be the over protective one; since Lucas and I are friends, and you're the one staying all night at your boyfriend's beach house. Where there were no parental advisory, and we all know you and Nathan didn't accidentally fall asleep on the couch."

Lucas and Jake gasped, "Oh!"

Riley smirked, "Alright B. Davis."

Peyton remarked, "It seems the Scott boy must have an effect on the Davis girls."

Jake stated, "I think it's the other way around."

Brooke replied, "Jeliski has got it right" Everyone laughed.

Haley noticed the Scott boys were in the same room without fighting or even giving each other death glares. They were joking and laughing with one another; which was truly an amazing sight.


	12. The Charity Event

The next day was a very busy day everyone was preparing for the evening events. Anyone who was anyone was attending from celbs who supported the charities to Governors and Politicians. Karen asked, "Peyton where is our main act?"

Peyton answered, "I'm not entirely sure Karen."

Karen responded, "Well we're not going to be able to do a sound check people are arriving."

Riley and Nathan walked backstage Peyton puzzled, "Riley where is our main act?"

Riley saw the panic looks at their faces they still didn't trust her to come through. Riley spoke, "He's on his way don't worry just get out there and talk to your guests everything is fine."

Lucas, Brooke, and Haley arrived together Karen saw them and said, "Hi guys."

Lucas gasped, "Mom this place looks amazing."

Brooke stated, "Yeah you did a great job Ms. Roe."

Karen replied, "Brooke it's just Karen, Ms. Roe makes me sound so old, and thank you hi Haley."

Haley hugged Karen and asked, "So when do I go on?"

Karen answered, "That I don't know, but Peyton is backstage she can tell you."

Haley walked backstage and Peyton exclaimed, "At least one of our acts is here!"

Riley remarked, "He'll be here."

Haley puzzled, "The main act isn't here?'

Riley stated, "Will you two relax he'll be here."

Peyton asked, "Are you ready Haley, because you are about to go on?"

Haley answered, "I don't know if I can do this."

Nathan walked over to her and whispered, "You'll be fine just look at me."

Peyton walked out onto the stage and announced, "Hi everyone thanks you for coming tonight to start off our event is the young and the beautiful Haley James."

Riley and Nathan took seats with Brooke and Lucas. Haley walked out there and smiled looking at Nathan. When she began playing and singing Riley told Nathan, "You're right she has an amazing voice."

"Hi are you Peyton Sawyer? I'm here to sing for you." Peyton turned around and was in shock "I'm…" The voice started to say.

Peyton responded, "I know who you are I can't believe you know Riley or Riley actually knows you."

He smiled and spoke, "Well we're old friends that girl out there she's got a great voice."

Peyton said, "Yeah she does."

When Haley finished she came offstage and exclaimed, "Peyton oh my gosh that was such a rush!"

"Were you playing for your first time?" Justin asked.

Haley looked passed Peyton and was surprised at who was behind her she stuttered, "You're…"

Justin laughed, "Yeah I'm him."

Haley answered, "Yeah that was my first time."

Justin stated, "You'll never forget this night not even when you finally sing in front of a thousand people. Nothing can take away the feeling of your first time."

Peyton questioned, "Are you ready?"

Justin answered, "Yeah let's do this."

Peyton went out on stage again and announced, "Alright ladies and gentlemen we have a real treat for you tonight, so please give it up for Justin Timberlake." Everyone cheered and Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan glanced at Riley confused on how she knew him.

Justin did a few numbers and than stated, "I would like to do a new song for you tonight on this special occasion, but I am going to need the help from a friend, Riley Davis." Riley threw him a look that read 'I'm going to kill you' "Come on Riles."

Riley walked up on stage and whispered, "You're so dead later." Riley began playing the piano with this wonderful piece.

Everyone in the audience was tuned in and there was complete silence as they listened to Riley play. Justin started singing the first verse and the chorus on his own. Then on the second verse Riley took over. Lucas leaned towards Brooke and remarked, "You are Brooke I'm surprised they have not offered her a recording deal yet."

After the show Justin came out and Riley introduced, "This is Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and my sister, Brooke."

Justin said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Just then Jake walked in with Jenny and she spoke, "Riles."

Riley smiled and replied, "Hi Jenny."

Justin responded, "Hey Jake, wow she says Riles now and Jenny has gotten bigger too."

Peyton was confused who was this little girl? How did Riley know her? And how does Justin Timberlake know Jake? Jake remarked, "Yeah she has been growing like a weed."

Lucas shook Jake's hand and responded, "Hey Jake and Jenny."

Jake stated, "Everyone this is my daughter, Jenny." Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley stood there is amazement none of them four knew about Jenny. Jake looked at Peyton "Peyton I'm taking that chance of trust with my life story and all."

Peyton came back to earth and smiled. Peyton took Jenny from Jake and spoke, "Hi Jenny I think you and are going to become great friends. She's got your eyebrows Jake."

Jake remarked, "That's not a good thing." Jake put his arm around his two girls. Riley gave him a smile that said 'I'm proud of you.'

**(Author's note: I just couldn't resist the eyebrow line it was always my fave. Anyways thanks for all your reviews and support thanks keep it up.)**


	13. Stars & Amateurs

The next day everyone decided to hang out together Justin even came out with us. Justin introduced himself, "Justin Timberlake" holding out his hand.

Haley answered, "Yeah I know who you are."

Justin lowered his hand and said, "I wanted you to meet me and not my star status."

Haley smiled and held out her hand Justin looked at her and then shook her hand. Haley spoke, "Haley James nice to meet you Justin."

Justin remarked, "There that wasn't so hard was it?"

Haley laughed and replied; "No I guess it wasn't."

Justin responded, "You were really great out there last night for an amateur."

Haley looked at him in disbelief that he just said that to her. Haley's attitude did a 180 and she remarked, "Well so were you for a start that is."

Justin puzzled, "Why does it seem like the word star is suppose to be an insult?"

Haley smirked, "Maybe because it is."

Justin questioned, "Did I miss something?"

Riley and Nathan walked up Riley could sense the tension in the air. Riley asked, "Is everything alright here?"

Justin replied, "Yeah great just getting to know the amateur here."

Haley went to respond come back, but Nathan said, "Hey Jake, Peyton, and Jenny."

Peyton also could feel the uneasiness and questioned, "What's with the bad vibe I feel going on here?"

Haley stated, "Why don't you ask the star."

Justin smirked, "You really are an amateur." Haley gasped and put her hand on her hips.

Brooke and Lucas walked up Lucas said, "Hey Hales you did great last night."

Haley smiled and shot a look at Justin, Haley replied, "Thank you Lucas."

Brooke noticed the death glares between Haley and Justin. Brooke puzzled, "What is up with you two?"

Haley remarked, "Nothing" Haley walked away.

Justin smiled and raised his eyebrows. Riley questioned, "Justin can we talk?" Justin smiled at her "Now?" Justin walked away with Riley "What are you doing?"

Justin laughed and asked, "What?"

Riley stated, "I've seen how you work girls she is only in high school Justin."

Justin turned serious and responded, "This is different Riley those other girls like me because I'm famous. Haley doesn't even like me just because of my star status; which is part of the challenge." Riley looked at him in question "And what about you?"

Riley puzzled, "What about me?"

Justin questioned, "Have you told anyone about school yet?"

Riley replied, "No I haven't."

Justin stated, "So why don't you lay off me? I am just harmlessly flirting. So you lay off me and I won't lay on about telling the truth about school."

Riley mumbled, "Fine" Riley turned to join the group and saw Lucas behind her.

Lucas said, "Hey we decided to get a boat to go out onto the river."

Riley spoke, "Sounds great."

When we all got onto the boat more like yacht courtesy of Justin. Justin walked over to Haley, Justin spoke, "I was trying to give you a compliment earlier." Haley looked up at him and felt bad for overreacting. "I'm sorry if you feel intimidated by me." Haley instantly didn't feel bad anymore the nerve of this guy.

Haley remarked, "Intimidated by you" Haley laughed "Don't flatter yourself."

Justin replied, "You know what don't blame me for doing something I love and getting paid for it. I took a risk and put myself out there, and it landed me to star status, but I love singing. I know you know what I'm talking about I heard it last night in your words. So why don't you stop being afraid and take a chance."

Haley questioned, "Who said I was afraid? And for your information I take chances."

Justin asked, "Really?" Haley nodded yes "Fine if you're really not afraid then come with me tonight you game?"

Haley responded, "Sure."

Riley stood at the other end of the boat by herself Lucas walked over and puzzled, "You okay?"

Riley answered, "Yeah I'm fine."

Lucas questioned, "When do I get to hear you play?"

Riley replied, "You did last night."

Lucas stated, "I meant the piece you got your scholarship for. Brooke is right I can't believe Juilliard hasn't offered you some kind of deal."

Riley responded, "Juilliard is full of talent there are other who deserve more than I do."

Justin laughed from across the boat Riley threw him a nasty look. Lucas asked, "What is up with you two?"

Riley remarks, "He thinks I'm not being selfish enough."

Lucas puzzled, "For what not giving the other in your school a shot too?"

Riley replied, "It's more complicated than that."

The boat stopped and Nathan jumped into the water. Nathan yelled, "Riles come on in." Riley pulled off her shirt revealing a bikini top and jumped in.

Justin returned to Haley she asked, "What the hell do you want now?"

Justin spoke, "Oh real nice you can't even muster a hello."

Haley questioned, "Is that you're way of apologizing?"

Justin remarked, "If even should be apologizing it's you."

Brooke let out a loud whistle from the water and swam over to Haley and Justin. Brooke announced, "I'm not sure what's going on here. I'm not even sure I want to know, but the water is great, so Haley James get your tutor ass out here." Haley left Justin and joined the others in the water.


	14. Haley & Justin

Later that night Haley went to Chapel Hill with Justin to this open mic night at this club. The owner cam over and asked, "Justin it's good to see you are you singing tonight?"

Justin answered, "Nah I got some raw tonight for you instead" Justin nodded to Haley.

The owner looked at Haley who slightly smiled and said, "Well than let's get you there."

Haley walked up on stage and instantly froze. It was like something took over her body forcing her not to move or speak. Justin watched as Haley just stood there and the crowd starting getting restless. It was different last night she had Nathan in the crowd, but tonight she didn't have anyone for support. Justin told the band to change the song and then he joined Haley on stage. Haley slightly came out of her frozen state when Justin appeared next to her. Haley questioned, "What are you doing? Are you trying to humiliate me?"

Justin smirked, "You don't need my help for that."

Haley heard the song change and asked again, "What are you doing?"

Justin answered, "Saving your butt I will take the first part then you jump in."

Haley puzzled, "What?"

Justin began singing _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ Justin nodded at Haley to jump in. Haley began singing rather shyly though then on the chorus they sang together. Justin whispered, "Don't be afraid to let loose." By the end of the song Haley and Justin had the crowd.

Haley and Justin walked off the stage Haley stated, "I didn't need your help."

Justin replied, "Not exactly the thank you I was looking for."

Haley stopped and puzzled, "You think I owe you a thank you?"

Justin remarked, "You know you're kind of cute when you're mad."

Haley responded, "You're so cocky."

Justin asked, "How am I being cocky? I just stated you were cute in my book it's a compliment, but you don't how to take those do you?"

Haley said, "I know how to take a compliment."

Justin questioned, "Then how come every time I give you one, you make some remark, and not accept it."

Haley remarked, "When you hand out a real and sincere one then you'll get a real and sincere response." Haley walked outside to get some air.

Justin followed her and spoke, "I'm sorry Haley, you could've done it without me tonight I just couldn't resist the urge."

Haley puzzled, "The urge to what?"

Justin answered, "To sing with someone that amazing."

Haley was surprised and taken back by what Justin had just said to her. Haley slightly blushed and responded, "Thank you."

Justin smiled and replied, "You're welcome." Justin and Haley's eyes met, but Haley then quickly looked away. "Besides I wanted to get a closer look, so I could admire your artistry."

Haley started laughing again she tried to hold it in, but couldn't, "There goes that cockiness again."

Justin remarked, "Well got to stick to what I know."

Haley responded, "I'm sorry if I insulted you this afternoon…"

Justin interrupted, "It really isn't a big deal."

Haley replied, "Will you let me finish? I shouldn't have judged you like that I was wrong, and I apologize."

Justin said, "Thank you and apology accepted."

Haley puzzled, "So is there anything you might want to say back?"

Justin smirked, "No, no I'm good." Haley playfully hit him "Hey don't get mad at me you were the one who was being a complete bitch."

Haley responded, "You are impossible."

Justin raised his eyebrows and remarked, "Its all part of my charm."

Haley and Justin moved closer to each other, and Justin's head moved down closer to Haley's lips. Haley remarked, "Just because I was being nice to you didn't mean I wanted you to kiss me."

Justin stated, "Sorry I guess I just misread the signals."

Haley said, "Yeah you did."

Justin asked, "Why are you getting all huffy about this?"

Haley exclaimed, "Because you think you can have any girl, you can just swoop right in and state oh I love your voice, and then make an advance on her just because you're Justin Timberlake. I am not just some trophy that you can show off."

Justin just stared at her and he was all confused. Justin remarked, "I don't know what kind of drugs you are on, but don't share them. I was just trying to be nice I do think you have an awesome voice. A voice that can take you places that is why I was being nice to you to help you out. I apologize for misreading the situation it was in all honest was going to be an innocent kiss. Maybe if you stopped acting like a self righteous bitch maybe you would see that I am just a normal person like you?" Justin was fed up with this girl and walked back inside the club.


	15. Finding Who We Are

(**Author's note: Hey fans I decided since I have written about everyone else I have really written a storyline for Haley hope you like**)

The next day Haley had to work at the café Lucas and Brooke came in. Two guys came up to the counter and one asked, "Are you Haley James?"

Haley looked at Brooke and Lucas in questioned and answered, "Umm Yeah."

The second guy questioned, "Can we get your autograph and picture?"

Haley looked confused and spoke, "Sure I guess."

After the two guys left Lucas puzzled, 'What was that about?"

Haley responded, "I have no idea."

Just then Riley ran into the café and stated, "Haley you have made a great entrance into the music industry look." Riley laid down some newspapers and magazines that covered the Tree Hill Charity event. They all read the same thing about '_Local talent Haley James, who would be the next big thing!_'

Haley gasped, "I don't believe it."

Riley replied, "Haley you did good." Haley couldn't believe this was really happening. "With Justin's help you could start recording." Haley frowned and thought about how she had already wrecked that, by being a bitch.

On Haley's break Haley asked, "Riley what is Justin's true personality like?"

Riley thought 'weird question but okay' Riley answered, "He's a smart ass, he knows what he wants and goes after it; which is why he has made it so far in his career at such a young age. He's a high profiler basketball player." Haley thought 'he sounds like Nathan.' "Justin does have a soft side though it's just hidded from the rest of the world."

Haley remarked, "I have yet to see that soft side."

Riley stated, "Maybe it's like how it was with Nathan; you know Nathan had that appearance of a tough jackass. You I know looked deep inside Nathan to realize he's not as bad as he plays up to be. Well Justin isn't this egotistic womanizer that the paparazzo makes him out to be. Give him a chance he'll show it to you if you let him." Haley let all that Riley said sink in "Plus you have to be nice to him if he's going to help advance your career" Haley laughed with Riley. Haley was amazed she was actually having a conversation with Riley, but this didn't mean she liked her.

Haley went down to the river court and found Justin shooting some hoops Justin asked, "What are you doing here?"

Haley questioned, "What do you think I am doing here?"

Justin had seen the papers but he answered, "Wasting your time for one thing. Why would you want to hand with someone who screws things up."

Haley spoke, "I never said you screwed things up that was more me that did that." Justin refused to look at her "God Justin can't you just listen to me I mean I even went to someone I really dislike with a passion to get advice to talk to you."

Justin puzzled, "Advice or dirt?"

Haley replied, "I went to find out you're real personality I am sorry if I had to hear it from someone else and not just take your word for it."

Justin stated, "God you are so pig headed."

Haley remarked, "Just part of my charm" Justin cracked a smile and nodded at her.

Justin asked, "So I assume you've seen the papers? And I assume you're here because you really want help?"

Haley replied, "Yeah to both of those, but there is something else too" Justin looked at her "Just friends okay I am trying to get over this other guy and I don't want you to be the rebound guy."

Justin smirked, "Wow I thought any girl would want Justin Timberlake to be their rebound guy." Justin laughed a long with Haley "Deal Haley" they both shook hands.


	16. Heart 2 Heart

Justin and Haley went out of town so Justin could get her into a recording studio and lay down some tracks. Peyton, Jake, and Jenny went into Chapel Hill to spend some quality time together. Nathan went to go meet Riley at the café; when he got there Riley slammed down her phone in frustration. Nathan asked, "Is everything alright?"

Riley answered, "Just work stuff school break is longer than work break."

Nathan replied, "Speaking of breaks I was thinking on my break I would come visit you. You could show me around New York and I could see your school." Riley slightly smiled "So what do you think?"

Riley spoke; "Sounds great baby" Riley kissed him.

Nathan responded, "Well I got to go help my mom, but stop by the house later" Nathan left.

Riley say at the counter and tears started falling down Karen walked in and said, "Hi."

Riley sucked up her tears and spoke, "Hi."

Karen asked, "Brooke's sister?" Riley nodded "Are you alright?" Riley nodded no "What is going on?"

Riley puzzled, "What isn't going on?"

Karen questioned, "Why don't you tell me about it? Come on I got the time."

Riley answered, "Well my parents took off on vacation for the length of time I am going to be here. My sister thinks I am a saint and I am far from it, and I am living a lie. I'm not a student at Juilliard at least not anymore I got kicked out. I am working at a bar, but I love working there. I just am not the person everyone has expected me to be."

Karen responded, "Take it from someone who doesn't live by expectations. You have to be who you are and if anyone else no matter whom they are doesn't like that than screw them. But someone has to get to know that person to decide whether or not they like that person; and in order for that to happen you have to let them see that true person."

Riley spoke, "Thanks Karen."

Karen replied, "And as far as your parents are concerned they're never around for Brooke either. In fact, I have never even have met them or heard about them being around. So don't beat up yourself about them not being there."

Riley stated, "You know I was always afraid Brooke was going to resent me for that. Before I went to Juilliard our parents were always around we were one big happy family. But after I left they were never around for Brooke they held me to higher standards and never believed in Brooke."

Karen said, "You know you and Haley have a lot in common." Riley laughed "Really you do you two should talk."

Riley remarked, "I doubt that will happen she doesn't like me."

Karen asked, "Because of Nathan?"

Riley answered, "Yeah I think so."

Karen stated, "You know the thing about Haley is she is always finding the good in people you would least expect like Nathan. She has been like a daughter to me, and I know if you'll try to talk to her she'll response. Haley is a really good friend to have, and we all need good friends."

Riley said, "Maybe I will try to talk to her."

Karen smirked, "And if she gives you a hard time tells her she owes you."

Riley puzzled, "How does she owe me?"

Karen remarked, "Well you are the one that hooked her up with that Timberriver guy."

Riley laughed, "Timberlake."

Karen replied, "Yeah whatever she at least owes you a chance to talk, and if she still doesn't listen you send her to me and I'll whip her into shape." Riley smiled Karen walked out from behind the counter "Now give me some love." Riley looked at her "You didn't think you were going to have heart to heart with me and not hug me." Riley smiled and hugged Karen "Riley it's going to be okay you are going to be okay."


	17. Just Letting You Know I Know

Later that day Riley decided to take a walk through town Riley had a lot to figure out. Riley stopped and peered through the window of this local dance studio "Hey" Riley turned around and saw Lucas.

Riley spoke, "Hey."

Lucas asked, "How has your day been?"

Riley answered, "It's been alright and yours?"

Lucas responded, "Nerve racking."

Riley puzzled, "Why?"

Lucas replied, "Been thinking about how I'm going to ask your sister out."

Riley remarked, "We I have always heard that 'hi would you like to go out with me?' Usually worked foremost people."

Lucas smirked, "Very funny but this is Brooke I want to make it special."

Riley said, "Going out with you is special enough for her trust me just make it simple."

Lucas nodded and then asked, "So I heard that Juilliard goes on break when you return to New York, so how are we suppose to come see your classes if the school is going to be closed for break?" Riley looked at him surprised "You don't have to answer that."

Riley stated, "Yes I do because if you didn't want to know you wouldn't have asked."

Lucas replied, "I was just letting you know I know."

Riley questioned, "You and who else?"

Lucas spoke, "Just me."

Riley explained, "I was at Juilliard until about six months ago when they kicked me out." Lucas looked surprised at Riley he wasn't that. "I wasn't showing up for classes and when I did I was usually wasted or hung over. So I got offered this job where I can dance and sing except it's at a bar; which was completely different from Juilliard it was nice. I love working there Lucas and yeah I regret Juilliard but it's too late I screwed up."

Lucas nodded and responded, "So the Davis' must have a party gene in them somewhere." Riley laughed and was surprised that Lucas didn't condemn her for screwing up at Juilliard. That is the whole reason no one knew she was afraid of disappointing people. "If I can help Brooke straighten up I bet Nathan can help you."

Riley puzzled, "So is charity in the Scott genes?"

Lucas answered, "No but helping the Davis girls out is in the Scott genes."

Riley stated, "Well you actually haven't straightened my sister's life out yet."

Lucas replied, "Yet being the keyword."

Riley said, "Well you better go ask my sister out than before it gets too late, and she doesn't have an enough time to go get a new outfit."

Lucas nodded and spoke, "Alright bye Riles." Riley was happy for sister she knew everything would be good for Brooke especially with Lucas around. Riley sighed now if I ever get the nerve to tell her and everyone else the truth.


	18. The First Date

Lucas made his way to Brooke's house she answered the door all smiles. Lucas looked very uneasy and nervous Brooke asked, "Lucas is you okay?"

Lucas opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out Brooke titled her head at him. Brooke has never seen Lucas like this before. When Lucas began to talk it came out one word at a time along with a pause afterwards. "Brooke…I…want…to…ask…you…a…question."

Brooke smiled and spoke, "Okay Lucas."

Lucas took in a deep breath and puzzled, "I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tonight?"

Brooke questioned, "Like a date?" Lucas nodded afraid to speak again "Absolutely."

Lucas responded, "Pick you up at seven."

Brooke nodded when Lucas started walking away Brooke shut her door. She started squealing and jumping up and down. Lucas smiled bigger because he could hear her from outside.

Later that night Lucas picked up Brooke and they went for a walk into town. Brooke said, "This is really nice Lucas."

Lucas spoke, "I'm glad you like it."

Brooke put her arms around Lucas' arm and responded, "I'm glad you didn't plan some big thing I like simple because I don't need to be impressed."

Lucas smiled and replied, "It's funny you say that I was nervous all day thinking how I was going to make this special for you. How I was going to ask you out and what we were going to do."

Brooke puzzled, "So what changed your mind?"

Lucas answered, "Your sister."

Brooke asked, "Really?"

Lucas stated, "Yeah she told me it didn't matter what I did to go that extra mile because being with me was special enough." Brooke smiled at Lucas "Was she right?"

Brooke nodded yes and then asked, "So what do you think of my outfit?"

Lucas answered, "You look beautiful, but you always do." Brooke slightly blushed "Is it new?"

Brooke responded, "Nope."

Lucas replied, "Glad to hear it" Brooke smiled at Lucas and he returned the smile. Then slowly their heads merged together and they kissed their first kiss. Brooke's heart pounded in her chest as she finally was the one in Lucas' arms.


	19. Not So Perfect

Riley sat in Karen's Café in a booth writing in her journal she hadn't written in there since she left New York. _Question: How does a girl who falls- no, she jumps. Eyes open, down a rabbit hole, plummeting into chaos…come out the other end unchanged?_

_The answer? She doesn't._

Brooke and Lucas walked into the café and spotted Riley. Brooke sat next to Riley and hugged her and said, "Thanks Riles for giving this guy a push. You're the best sister ever."

Riley spoke, "Not really."

Brooke remarked, "Are you kidding me? Riley you're my role model, you're the one person who has never disappointed me," Lucas looked at Riley as she looked out the window "And I know you'll never do that because you're perfect. I'm going to get a coffee be right back" Brooke went to the counter.

Lucas asked, "Are you okay?"

Riley said, "Great" her voice had a sarcastic tone to it. Riley looked down at her journal and wrote life is about _certainity it is about being in control._

When Brooke returned Lucas stated, "You know Brooke everyone is not perfect" Riley slightly smiled at Lucas.

Brooke responded, "Yes, that is true except Riley does not fall into that category she falls into the other category. Brooke slide in next to Lucas.

"What category does Riley fall in?" Nathan questioned as he sat down next to Riley.

Brooke answered, "Under the perfect category."

Lucas replied, "And I was just trying to tell Brooke that everyone is not perfect."

Nathan remarked, "Everyone but Riley."

Brooke exclaimed, "Exactly!"

Lucas looked at Riley who seemed to be really down. No wonder she didn't want to tell anyone the truth. Especially with the pedestal they have her on.

Riley wrote in her journal again _so here sat the Scott's and the Davis'. While one set of a Scott and a Davis discussed how Riley was perfect. The other set knew the truth of how non perfect she really was._

As Brooke and Nathan continued to share their 'how Riley has been perfect stories' Lucas mouthed "Are you okay?"

Riley mouthed back "I'm trying to be." Lucas offered her a sympatric smile and Riley nodded. _Knowledge is a terrible and marvelous thing. It just depends on your perspective and in my case it is a terrible thing. _

_Returning to Tree Hill was a bad idea if I never would've came back I wouldn't have opened a bad wound. A clean break is easier to deal with you can reset it and move on, but if you leave things messy. Or things just don't get put right then it hurts forever. It is really time to go back to New York back to where I was happy and content, and let everyone just keep their preconceived idea of me._


	20. Missing

Brooke woke up in the morning and yelled, "Dear sister time to wake up" Brooke walked into Riley's room except she wasn't there. "Riley, Riles" Brooke thought maybe she went over to Nathan's house. Brooke went to school and spotted Nathan and Peyton. "Nathan where is my sister?"

Nathan puzzled, "How should I know?"

Brooke replied, "She's your girlfriend?"

Nathan remarked, "She's your sister."

Brooke spoke, "She wasn't at home and now she's not with you…"

Peyton said, "Brooke don't worry I bet she just went for a jog."

Nathan responded, "Yeah she's an exercise freak she's even worse than me."

Brooke stated, "Every other time she's left a note it's just not like her."

Nathan began to puzzle, "Maybe Brooke is right?"

Peyton replied, "Call her at lunch I am positive nothing is wrong."

Later at lunch Brooke joined the lunch table Nathan asked, "So?"

Brooke answered, "She's not answering the house phone."

Nathan added, "She hasn't answered her cell phone either."

Peyton stated, "That doesn't mean anything is wrong."

Lucas and Jake walked up and Lucas asked, "What's wrong?"

Brooke remarked, "Riley is missing."

Jake puzzled, "What?"

Peyton responded, "Just because she is not answering doesn't mean she is missing."

Lucas spoke, "Peyton is right you shouldn't worry I bet she's just in Chapel Hill and she could've forgotten her cell." Lucas sat down next to Brooke and rubbed her shoulders "Just relax babe "Lucas glanced at Nathan "You too little brother."

Nathan looked surprised at Lucas he called him his little brother. That was a first although they have had a lot of firsts since Riley came into the picture.

Later on that Day Brooke returned home and no Riley even worse her suit cases were gone along with all her belongings. Brooke went to the café where Lucas, Peyton, and Jake were. They all looked at her as she came inside "She's gone…her bags and belongings are…she left and I don't know why" Brooke stated.

Lucas came over and held Brooke in his arms as he tried to comfort her. Lucas wondered why Angie upped and left that just didn't seem like her.

Jake pondered the same thing Lucas was thinking, but Jake knew something was wrong for Riley to leave the way she did.

Justin and Haley walked in and Haley exclaimed, "The rock star returns."

Justin smirked, "One week in a studio and it all goes to her head."

Haley looked around at everyone's expressions and questioned, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Just then Nathan entered the café and Brooke answered, "My sister is gone she just took off and I don't know why."

Nathan asked, "How do you know she's really gone?"

Brooke responded, her suitcases and all her belongings are gone."

Nathan's heart fell and though how could she just leave?

Justin glanced over at Jake and motioned for him to come outside. Once outside Justin puzzled, "Did you know about this?"

Jake replied, "No which worries me because I know something has to be really wrong for her to run away."

Riley arrived back to New York City she walked into her loft, set her things down, and started crying.


	21. We All Go Or No One Goes

Outside the café Jake and Justin conversed Justin suggested, "We could always go to New York."

Lucas walked out and stated, "If you're going to see Riley then so am I."

Brooke questioned, "Who's going to see Riley?"

Nathan puzzled, "What?" Haley and Peyton joined the rest of them outside.

Justin replied, "Just let us two go and find out what is wrong."

Nathan stated, "No way she's my girlfriend."

Brooke remarked, "And my sister."

Lucas stated, "So we're all going or none of us go at all."

Justin responded, "Fine I'll make the plane arrangements." Justin and Jake walked away from the group. "This is a bad idea" Jake nodded.

Meanwhile in New York Riley walked into work Shelby yelled, "The prodigal coyote returns."

Elle announced, "Get your ass up here."

Riley hopped up onto the bar counter and questioned, "What do we have a new routine."

Jules asked, "Yes but we'll talk about that later give us details. How did they take the news?"

Riley sat down and answered, "They didn't"

Shelby puzzled, "But they're family though."

Riley hung her head low and Elle spoke, "You didn't tell them."

Riley replied, "I couldn't its not like they would've understood anyways. I just…I didn't want to with them about something I love to do. I am who I am and I don't have to explain that."

Elle remarked, "Exactly what I told you before you left."

Jules said, "There is more than you're telling us."

Riley stated, "I just don't fit in at home anymore this is my home now."

Elle brought over four shot and responded, "Amen to that" All four of them took shots "You working tonight?"

Riley put on a fake smile and stated, "Absolutely the Fab four is back." They all four started howling like coyotes.


	22. Finding Answers

So they arrived in New York City Justin took everyone to his loft. Justin said, "Just make yourselves at home and then tonight we'll see Angie. I have to go drop in by work I'll be back. Jake come with me Wade will want to see you."

After the two left Nathan stated, "I'm going to find Riley."

Brooke and Peyton glanced at one another. Brooke said, "Peyton and I will join you."

Lucas spoke, "I'm staying here."

Haley replied, "Me too." So Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton left "So why didn't you want to go?"

Lucas stated, "Because I am going to find Riley from right here."

Haley asked, "Why didn't you tell them that?"

Lucas answered, "Because I need to talk to Angie before they do."

Outside Justin's building Brooke asked, "Where are we going to find Angie?"

Nathan answered, "I figured we should try her school first maybe someone there would be able to point us in the right direction."

As they were walking there Shelby was carrying too many packages and food. Shelby couldn't get the door open to the bar. Nathan saw her struggling and opened the door and asked, "Do you need a hand with that?"

Jules walked up and eyed Nathan up and down and grabbed some things from Shelby to help her out. Shelby spoke, "I got it thank you." The three of them started to leave "Here wait" Shelby ran inside and came out "Here some VIP passes so you and your friends can get in tonight."

Brooke looked at the passes and nearly ripped them out of Nathan's hand. Brooke squealed, "You got some passes into Coyote Ugly!"

Shelby smiled and said, "See you guys tonight."

Inside Justin's loft Lucas used the house phone and called Riley. Riley answered, "Hey Jay Dawg."

Lucas remarked, "Actually it's the L Dawg."

Riley questioned, "Lucas, why are you in Justin's loft?"

Lucas replied, "We came looking for why you left Tree Hill."

Riley puzzled, "We as in everyone?"

Lucas responded, "That's right Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton are out looking for you right now as we speak. Justin and Jake said they were going to see a Wade, and that leaves Haley and me at Justin's loft."

Riley spoke, "Justin and Jake are looking for me I used to work with Wade."

Lucas asked, "So I'm the only one who knows."

Riley answered, "You and your mom…Listen Luke you and Haley meet me at 225 St. Marcus Blvd in thirty minutes there's a café there alright."

Lucas hung up and Haley looked at him with questions in her eyes, "Come on Hales."

Justin and Jake went to Wade's Studio Wade asked, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit for?"

Justin answered, "We're looking for Riley."

Wade puzzled, "Why would you be looking here?"

Justin remarked, "Funny Wade" Wade looked at them blankly "She works with you."

Wade replied, "She hasn't worked with me for a little over six months now."

Jake questioned, "What?"

Wade responded, "Ever since she got kicked out of Juilliard."

Justin exclaimed, "Kicked out!"

Wade said, "I take it you guys didn't know" Justin and Jake looked at one another.

Jules brought in the food with Shelby not to far behind. Jules questioned, "Who was that hot piece of meat outside with you?"

Shelby answered, "I don't know, but let's just say chivalry is not dead."

Jules remarked, "Well I would like to see you knight in shinning armor again."

Shelby replied, "You will tonight I gave him and his friend's passes."

Riley smirked, "Good because Elle and I want to see what Jules is carrying on about."


	23. I Want You To Want Me

Lucas and Haley went to the place Riley said to go Riley walked up and Lucas remarked, "Glad to see you're alive." Riley threw him a look "I'm sorry."

Riley said, "After that day at the café between Nathan and Brooke talking about how perfect I was. I knew I couldn't be there anymore knowing I was living a lie. So I left I am supposed to be the perfect daughter the one that doesn't mess up."

Haley answered, "The one that is held to higher standards" Riley and Lucas looked at her. "The one who if you made a mistake you would be ridiculed, but if another sibling made that same mistake they would be slapped on the wrist and given another chance. While you have to remain perfect never making a wrong move" Haley looked at Riley "Voice of experience."

Riley thought 'Karen was right.' Lucas asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Riley answered, "Go shopping, go back to my place, get cleaned up, and then you two are coming with me to work."

Lucas questioned, "What about everyone else?"

Riley replied, "Tomorrow, but tonight you see what I love doing."

Haley said, "So let's go shopping." Riley and Haley waited to hear Lucas' response.

Lucas spoke, "Fine I'll go along with this."

So hours later Riley walked into Coyote Ugly with Lucas and Haley Riley stated, "Coyotes meet Lucas my sister's boyfriend and the next music sensation Haley James. Lucas and Haley these are my home girls Elle the owner than this is Shelby and Jules."

Jules puzzled, "So if this is your sister's boyfriend than where is your sister?"

Riley answered, "Out looking for me." They all glanced at her "But tonight they're here to see me do my thing and tomorrow are the judgment day."

Elle exclaimed, "Alright" Elle poured everyone shots and they all drank up.

A few more hours later the bar was in full swing and Riley was busy bartending. Lucas said, "You're doing great" Riley smiled just as the _Devil Went down To Georgia_ came on.

Riley exclaimed, "You're about to see my favorite part of the job" Riley hopped on top of the bar.

Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton made their way inside the bar. Brooke squealed, "Oh this is their signature song and dance."

The four girls started dirty dancing and throwing water at on another. Haley whispered, "No wonder she didn't want to tell anyone" Lucas nodded at her.

Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton couldn't see the faces of the girls on the bar. They just saw lots of raw dancing Nathan stated, "Damn."

After the song ended Riley hopped off the bar and asked, "So what did you think?"

Lucas remarked, "I see why you're afraid to tell everyone."

Riley smirked, "Gee thanks Luke."

At the other side of the bar Shelby yelled, "Hey it's Mr. Chivalry." Shelby motioned for the three to come closer to the bar.

Jules walked over along with Elle. Elle stated, "So you're the knight in shinning armor" Elle looked him up and down "Nice." Nathan blushed "Let's get you up on the bar."

Nathan got wide eyed and gasped, "What?"

Elle walked over to Riley and handed her a mic Elle said, "The song _I want you to want me_."

Riley asked, "Who is the lucky guy?"

Elle replied, "Shelby's very hot knight in shinning armor." The music started "You're on girlfriend."

Riley smiled and started singing Shelby, Jules, Elle, and Nathan hoped onto the bar. Brooke said, "That voice sounds very familiar" Peyton nodded in agreement.

Riley sang, "I want you to want me, I need you to need me…" Riley hoped onto the bar and sang to the crowd and then made her way down to the knight in shinning armor.

Peyton stated, "I think I know why the voice sounds familiar."

Brooke puzzled, "Why?" Peyton made facial expression that causes Brooke to worry.

Brooke turned around just as Nathan did and both their mouth's dropped and gasped, "Riley!"

Riley looked equally as shock and surprised seeing Nathan and hearing her sister's voice.

**(AN: Hey hope you like it and the cliffhanger…)**


	24. Who I Am

Nathan puzzled, "Riley what are you doing here? And dressed like this?" Lucas and Haley looked as surprised as Riley was to see Nathan.

Shelby questioned, "You two know each other?"

Nathan glanced at Shelby and spoke, "I am her boyfriend."

Riley asked, "How do you two know each other?"

Shelby answered, "This is my knight in shinning armor."

Riley nodded and said, "Great so you invited my boyfriend and my sister."

Nathan puzzled, "So what exactly is going on here?"

Elle stated, "Hey coyotes get back to work."

Riley looked at Nathan and replied, "Nathan I will talk to you later." Before Nathan could say anything Riley hopped off the bar and started serving drinks.

Lucas walked over to where Nathan was and Nathan puzzled, "You knew she was here?"

Lucas spoke, "Let's go outside" Nathan grabbed Lucas' shirt. "Nate, calm down this is not the time."

Riley and Elle noticed what was happening Riley looked at Elle and she responded, "You know how I feel Riley."

Riley replied, "Yeah I do, but I'm not perfect."

Elle spoke, "Go."

Riley hopped off the bar and pushed the Tree Hill gang outside. Once everyone was outside Riley exclaimed, "Are you trying to get me fired? Because that is what you're going to do by starting a fight."

Nathan remarked, "You shouldn't be working there anyways…the Riley I know…"

Riley interrupted, "The Riley you knew has grown up. She has made mistakes and let me tell you she is not perfect. I know it is hard for you to wrap your head around that Miss Riley Davis aren't perfect, but if you want to continue to be in my life you better get that concept. That goes for anyone here also."

Peyton spoke, "Riley no one…"

Riley questioned, "No expects me to be perfect? Is that what you are going to say? That would be nice to hear, but let's talk about a week ago okay. When Nathan and Brooke were discussing how perfect I was, and when Lucas tried to tell them no one is perfect they objected." Riley looked at Brooke and Nathan "I love you both and I don't want to lose you, but this is my life now. I love getting up there and singing and dancing. I am good at what I do in there. I don't want to lose anyone here that is in my life, but if you can't accept the not so perfect me than I am sorry" Riley began to walk away from them.

Nathan took off after Riley Nathan yelled, "Riley Davis" Riley kept walking. "Riles, stop" Riley stopped then turned around and faced Nathan. Nathan smiled and whispered, "The reasons I love you it is not something you can see in a mirror." Tears began running down her face and she smiled. Nathan leaned in and kissed her. "That is a good line I'm going to write that down and use it later" Riley laughed at him.

Brooke ran up and spoke, "Hey big sis" Riley smiled at her. "I'm…we…" Brooke paused "I made it so difficult that you thought you had to hide the real you and I am sorry. I love you no matter who you are or how imperfect you are.

Riley hugged Brooke and said, "I love you too baby sis." Riley separated from Brooke when Lucas, Peyton, and Haley joined them and then Riley hit Nathan.

Nathan puzzled, "Ouch! What was that for?"

Riley remarked, "Don't you think you should apologize to someone else also?"

Nathan looked at Lucas and responded, "Yeah I do…I'm sorry man" Nathan held out his hand to Lucas.

Lucas shook his hand and replied, "Its okay little brother" Nathan laughed "Well let's go."

Haley asked, "Go where?"

Nathan answered, "Back inside before Riles gets fired because of us." Riley smiled and reached up and gave Nathan a kiss.

They all went back inside Elle asked, "Everything all better now?"

Riley smiled, hopped up on the bar and nodded yes.


	25. Jake & Justin's Oppinions

After closing the troupe headed back to Justin's loft. Nathan linked hands with Riley, Nathan said, "You were really great out there."

Riley puzzled, "So you didn't get jealous? Or want to kick anyone's ass?"

Lucas spoke, "Be honest Nate."

Nathan replied, "Maybe a few."

Brooke remarked, "A few?"

Nathan responded, "So maybe more than a few."

Brooke stated, "You balled your fist a little more than a few."

Riley leaned into Nathan and whispered, "Awww you're so cute."

Lucas asked, "Brooke would you get all jealous for me?"

Brooke smirked, "I would do more than get all jealous."

When they got up to Justin's loft Justin and Jake stood in the kitchen. Riley looked at them and said, "Hi boys."

Justin and Jake's heads popped up and was surprised to see Riley standing there. Jake asked, "Where have you been?"

Riley answered, "At work."

Justin questioned, "Really? Because we stopped by Wade's and he said you haven't been there for six months."

Riley replied, "I was at my new job."

Justin puzzled, "Which is where?"

Riley remarked, "Well dad…" Justin threw her a look "I'm a coyote."

Jake asked, "A what?"

Justin got what she was saying and looked at Riley. Riley stared at him right back with the same intense stare he was giving her. Brooke joked, "So is this that game where you both stare at each other until one of you breaks eye contact?" No one answered complete silence filled the room "Sorry I asked."

Riley let go of Nathan's hand and took a step towards Justin. Riley stated, "Obliviously you want to say something to me, so please enlighten me." Riley crossed her arms across her chest.

Justin replied, "I guess I just don't get it…you had so much going for you, and you just throw it all away."

Jake asked, "What I want to know is what you did exactly to get you kicked out of Juilliard?"

Brooke exclaimed, "What!"

Nathan questioned, "Riles?"

Riley turned around and looked back at them. Then she answered, "I just stopped going I was going nowhere or I thought I was…" Justin and Jake's expression started to change. "I have made some decisions in my life that I am not happy about and some I am happy about. But I have to make mistakes and learn to go grow up without safety nets. I am okay with where my life is right now I have my own place, a well paying job where I get to sing and dance, I have a very special sister, an awesome boyfriend, I have great friends and I am happy. That is all I need."

Justin stared at Riley a few more seconds and than asked, "So you're really a coyote?" Riley shook her head yes. "Elle still owns it?" Riley nodded again "When do you work next?"

Riley answered, "Thursday night."

Justin said, "Well we will just have to stop by and see you in action."

Jake puzzled, "What does it exactly mean you're a coyote?"

Peyton replied, "Coyote Ugly honey."

Jake questioned, "You work at a bar?" They all laughed as Jake was finally now piecing things together.

**(AN: Sorry it took so long to update me started a new full time job. But don't worries I promise not to leave you guys hanging anymore.)**


	26. My Girl

On Thursday they all went to Riley's work Justin walked in and yelled, "Hey Elle."

Elle stated, "Well I will be damned as hell." Elle hopped over the bar and greeted Justin with a hug "What brings you here?"

Riley and Nathan up to them Justin nodded towards Riley. Justin said, "Came to see my girl in action."

Elle remarked, "Hate to break it to you, but she is my girl."

Justin smirked, "I have known her longer therefore she is my girl."

Elle narrowed her eyes at him and stated, "Well we will just have to settle it the Coyote way."

Riley started laughing at the two Justin responded, "Fine your funeral."

Elle replied, "Don't get cocky with me boy."

Riley responded, "Children settle down before I have to separate you for not playing nice."

Nathan pointed out, "Since she is my girlfriend shouldn't she be my girl?"

Elle and Justin looked at him and both said at the same time in the same annoyed tone, "No!"

Riley smiled at Nathan and he held up his hands in surrender and spoke, "Sorry for budding in."

Riley smirked, "Baby, I love you, but you wouldn't be able to survive the Coyote way."

Nathan asked, "So are you saying that you aren't my girl than?"

Riley answered, "No of course I am your girl." Riley gave him a kiss at the cheek then returned back to the two kids.

Justin and Elle were staring one another down Justin remarked, "Tonight it will be settled once and for all."

Elle stated, "That is right it will."


	27. The Coyote Way

Once the bar opened and the crowd was flowing strong Elle grabbed a megaphone and hopped up on the bar. Elle stated, "Well folks we have a real treat for you tonight. We have someone who has caused a bit of a ruckus. Riley gets over here" Justin smirked at Elle shaking his head with his arms crossed across his chest. Riley just stood there "Come Riles doesn't be shy." Riley laughed as she joined Elle "Now Riley has been a Coyote with us a little over a year. Would everyone here agree she is my girl?"

The crowd exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Elle replied, "Well there is someone in here who disagrees" Elle pointed at Justin. "Justin Timberlake seems to think since he has known her longer she is his girl. Well since us bickering back and forth isn't going to get us anywhere. I have decided to we should settle this the Coyote way." Elle looked Justin directly in the eye "You ready pretty boy?"

Justin smirked, "Whenever you are old maid."

Elle and Justin met at the middle of the bar where they were both given a bottle of tequila. Shelby yelled, "Okay for you newbie's out there the rules are simple whoever downs this whole bottle first without throwing up is the winner. Ready?" Shelby glanced at the two who both nodded at her "Go!"

Elle and Justin grabbed their bottle the crowd was cheering. Everyone gathered around the two it seemed like a tie until Justin pulled forward. Then all of a sudden Justin finished and yelled, "That's right she is my girl!"

Riley laughed at the expression on Elle's face. Elle stated, "Alright there you have it the first person to beat me at the Coyote way."

Riley hopped on the bar and replied, "This doesn't prove anything I am not Justin's girl."

Justin's mouth dropped and Elle smirked, "She is a true blue Coyote."

Riley remarked, "And I'm not Elle's girl either" Justin smirked at Elle as her mouth dropped. "I'm his girl" Riley pointed to Nathan. "And only his girl" Nathan smiled at her.

Justin and Elle looked at one another and stated, "She has ditched us both for love."


	28. You And I

A little while later Nathan and Riley snuck away from everyone else. They took a walk into Central Park hand in hand. Nathan kissed Riley on the side of the cheek and asked, "Did you know that I was the luckiest guy in the whole universe?"

Riley puzzled, "Really now…how do you figure that?"

Nathan smirked, "Well I got the most beautiful woman in the whole universe and she is all mines."

Riley questioned, "And you love her even though she's not perfect and has many flaws?"

Nathan answered, "Absolutely her imperfections are what make her perfect at least in my eyes that is what I see."

Riley remarked, "Smooth answers Scott."

Nathan replied, "Well I am a smooth guy."

Riley said, "That you are." Riley then turned around to face Nathan and planted a passionate kiss upon his lips.

Nathan puzzled, "What was that for?"

Riley smirked, "For being the luckiest guy in the whole universe."

Nathan spoke, "Oh yeah."

Riley said, "Yeah."

Nathan and Riley continued their walk and Nathan asked, "So how are we going to do this?" Riley looked quizzical at him. "I mean you'll be here and I am in Tree Hill?"

Riley shrugged and said, "Long distance dating I suppose we can take turns coming to see each other. I am sure I can get Elle to let me have every other weekend off." Nathan nodded at her "Do you want a long distance relationship?"

Nathan answered, "Of course I don't want to lose you."

Riley smiled and spoke, "Good I don't want to lose you either."

Nathan puzzled, "So are you um…going to come…" Rile glanced at Nathan and wondered what was so hard for him to say. "Are you going to come to my prom with me?"

Riley replied, "Absolutely."

Nathan responded, "Whew great…Haley was my second choice." Nathan smirked at Riley and she playfully hit him "Hey watch it."

Riley stated, "I am sure Haley would've enjoyed the option."

Nathan shook his head no and remarked, "Nah…I don't think so, not anymore at least."

Riley puzzled, "What makes you say that?"

Nathan answered, "Because she has fallen head over heels for Justin."

Riley asked, "Has she said something to you?"

Nathan said, "No."

Riley questioned, "Then how do you know?"

Nathan stated, "Because she used to be in love with me remember? I know the Haley signs and she has had them ever since you had introduced her to him."

Riley smiled and remarked, "That is so cute." Nathan made an annoyed face "What?" Nathan shook his head no "No don't give me that what?"

Nathan replied, "He better treat her right; you know how those musician types are."

Riley raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Really how can those musician types be?"

Nathan responded, "You know what I mean."

Riley asked, "Jealous much?"

Nathan stated, "I'm not jealous she is just a friend of mine and I don't want her to get burned over by some pop star. Just because he thinks he is famous and he can get away with things like that. Well I am just saying that he can't and I will make sure he knows that and I am sure Lucas will back me up on that one."

Riley smiled and spoke, "That's cute the whole overprotective thing. You are going to make a great father someday."

Nathan smiled at Riley and shook his head at her. Nathan responded, "Yeah…well if any guy wants to go near my daughter he will have to have a long talk with me and her Uncle Lucas." Riley smiled hearing Nathan talk about including Lucas in his child's life was a big step. The fact that just a little while ago he hated Lucas' guts and now he is referring to him being Uncle Lucas.

Riley replied, "You are going to have so many rebellion issues with your daughter."

Nathan stated, "Not true you didn't rebel until after you left the house, and your parents got on you. I mean look at what happened with your sister. She never had your parents watching over her and look how she turned out."

Riley crossed her arms across her chest and asked, "What are you trying to say about my sister?"

Nathan replied, "That if I keep my eye on my daughter everything will be okay."

Riley responded, "Whatever you say Mr. Scott."


	29. Scott Meat

­The next day Riley and the group went to see the sites of New York City. Shelby and Jules came with Shelby ran up to Riley and asked, "So Riles is there any other Scott flesh to go around?"

Riley laughed and spoke, "No there are just Nathan and Lucas."

Nathan and Haley walked up and Nathan questioned, "What are just me and Lucas?"

Riley answered, "Shel wanted to know if there was anymore Scott flesh to go around." Haley laughed, "Well there is Dan."

Nathan looked at her and remarked, "Eeeww gross Hales."

Shelby questioned, "Who is Dan?"

Riley answered, "A train wreck that you can see a mile away."

Shelby replied, "That still does not tell me who he is."

Nathan groaned, "He is my dad."

Shelby shrugged, "Hey older men don't bother me...plus look at the offspring he has already created."

Nathan gasped, "Oh gross. Luke helps me out here."

Lucas and Brooke joined them and Lucas asked, "What's up?"

Nathan responded, "Shelby here wants to meet Dan just because you and I are fine."

Brooke snorted and Lucas laughed, "You are better off single." Shelby said, "He can't be that bad."

Nathan stated, "There is a reason I don't call him Dad and I just say Dan."

Shelby spoke, "Well wasn't asking about his personality. I was just asking about his looks."

Peyton, Jake, Jules, and Justin caught up with the rest of them and Justin asked, "Whose looks because we all already know I am fine."

Everyone gave Justin sarcastic looks and Nathan answered, "Actually we are talking about my dad."

Peyton gagged, "Eeeww gross and creepy."

Brooke remarked, "Shelby if you are going to go for a Tree Hill dad you should consider Peyton's

dad."

Peyton gasped, "Brooke."

Brooke stated, "What he is my hot dad fantasy."

Shelby questioned, "So he is that hot huh?"

Brooke gushed, "Hell yeah he is."

Peyton looked at everyone and they were snickering. Shelby smirked, "Well he must be if he has the attention of a Davis."

Brooke remarked, "Papa Peyton has got a lot going on." Brooke took Shelby's arm and pulled her ahead of the group. "Come on Shelby go talk where we won't be interrupted."

Peyton made disgust face and puzzled, "Did they really just walk off to go discuss how hot my dad is?"

Nathan stated, "Better your dad than ours,"


	30. Where I Can Excel!

Riley and Brooke got up before everyone to take a walk before Brooke had to leave. Brooke spoke, "I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you."

Riley said, "I don't believe it was necessary you I felt the pressure from…it was more the mentality that our parents put the perfect daughter title on me…that really got me. Now my turn I'm sorry that it has been hard on you trying to live with the pressure that the rents tried to make you a perfect little me."

Brooke smirked, "That's alright because now I know the truth that you're far from perfect."

Riley smiled at her and hugged her. She stated, "I am really gonna miss you."

Brooke replied, "You know you could always come home with me I still got that spare room with all the books in it, yet now we will have to change it up."

Riley nodded and spoke, "I appreciate that and I will know it's always there for me."

The two girls headed back to the apartment where they saw the gang packing. Riley asked, "Justin you planning on going back too?"

Justin glanced over at Haley and replied, "Yeah I have heard that Tree Hill High has a kick ass prom and I have many other dates to take a certain girl on before then." Haley blushed at Justin.

Riley smiled she was happy for Justin. Nathan walked over and hugged Riley…he also gave her a very passionate kiss. Nathan pulled back and spoke, "I don't want you to let you go…"

Riley replied, "I don't want you to let go either."

Nathan responded, "I heard there's a free room at the Davis' house." Brooke smiled at them. "Or you could always stay with me I wouldn't mind that one bit."

Peyton remarked, "Damn you have been dating what a week or so and you're expecting her to move in with your lazy ass already."

Brooke spoke up and stated, "Nah she needs to stay where she will excel in life."

Riley and Brooke shared a warm smile, so everyone said their goodbyes and they got into their cars and began driving away from Riley. Riley watched them until she couldn't see their cars anymore.

Everybody's looking for that something

The one thing that makes it all complete

You find it in the strange places,

Places you never knew it could be.

It was then Riley was clear that she found that special thing and where she could fly without wings.

Meanwhile the gang after hours made it home. Nathan was dropping Lucas and Brooke off at her house. They pulled up into the driveway and the ride was silence they were all missing one person. Brooke got out of the car and her eyes went wide and gasped. Lucas and Nathan looked in the direction of where Brooke was looking.

There sitting on the steps of Brooke's house was Riley Davis. Riley remarked, "Ya know if you guys would have just taken a place you would've gotten here faster." Brooke ran to her sister and embraced her in a hug.

Lucas smiled walking towards them and questioned, "So Riley what brings you to Tree Hill?"

Riley remarked, "Well I heard there was a room in the Davis house that needed redecorating."

Brooke puzzled, "But what about New York and your job?"

Riley spoke, "Well a wise Davis told me that I need to be where I can excel in life and that is right in here in Tree Hill. That is if you will have me?"

Nathan walked over and linked his hand with hers and placed a kiss on her lips. Nathan remarked, "Nice to have you home."

Brooke leaned into Lucas and smirked, "Get a room."

Nathan picked Riley up into his arms and stated, "You heard your sister…let's go reinstate your room."

Riley laughed, "It's great to be home."

**The End**

**(AN: So there it is folks! What do you think? Want more of the Davis sisters?)**


End file.
